Kiss of the Dragon
by CBarbie92
Summary: Nai promised her cousin nine years ago that she'd come and find her, and she kept that promise. She joins Fuu in finding her uncle, while also living her destiny being the bearer of the kiss of death, The Kiss of the dragon. JinxOC REDONE!
1. I Remember the Promise

**Chapter1**

**I Remember the Promise**

**A/N:** I got the idea for this story from the closing credits of the show. In it Fuu was sitting next to some hidden lady who was sitting by a vanity putting makeup on. How I could get a whole story from that, who knows, but hey, I'm awesome ^_^. This is just the first chapter and it's a little of the past so it's kinda short and angry. Sadly I do not own Champloo, really wish I did, but oh well. I hope you enjoy this. I promise it will be very good! Please R&R.

* * *

It was so hard for her to believe. At the age of ten, it's possible to tell when someone is leaving and never coming back. The day was beautiful, and didn't portray even the slightest bit of foreboding. It was summer and the air was warm, the smell of sunflowers was heavy in the breeze and it blew her chocolate hair softly.

She remembered having her eyes closed, when he kissed her forehead. But she also remembered how sickening it was to her that he could be so sweet about this. She squeezed her little cousin's hand as he pat her head, his daughter's head, and told her he loved her. Fuu was young, six, so all she could do was stare at him with big, warm, chocolate eyes.

Her aunt was crying, begging him not to leave. A woman of beauty broken by the simple yet powerful gesture of being left behind. She felt that she didn't deserve to look so much like her loving aunt, especially when it made her own mother hate her.

She hated her sister, and ultimately her daughter, her sister's spitting image. She hated her niece too, and her niece's good for nothing father. His leaving only made it easier to taunt him.

The young girl stared after the only man in her life, the closest thing to her father, as he walked away. He was the only one who protected her from her mother, and there he was, leaving.

Fuu pulled from her cousin's grasp, running after the man whose stride was too much to keep up with. Her aunt came to the door, still crying, and coughing, looking sick and pale. She tried to figure how they would make it, if they would make it at all.

She could laugh about it now, almost. She didn't blame her aunt, cousin, not even her mother. She blamed HIM, it was his fault that her mother sold her to that damn whorehouse. Just like this day, she remembered that day too.

"Get back here you little bitch!" Nai winced as her mother harshly grabbed her arm. "I hate you!" A hard slap landed on her face and she turned away with the force.

"Sukumi please stop it! She's your daughter!"

"Shut up Sikumi! You raise your daughter, let me raise mine." Her aunt's futile attempt to save her made her spirits die.

There was another blow to her stomach. "You are such a whore!"

"I am not." It came out softly, not as defiant as she meant for it to be. But her mother caught the hint.

She had never done anything wrong, she was still innocent, and she wanted to stay that way. Despite how much her mother insisted that she did dirty things with the boys in the village.

A sinister laugh filled her ears, "Oh. Are you talking back now? Well, we'll have to fix that."

Burning. Intense pain as hot coals landed on Nai's back. She screamed so loud that even her mother yanking her from the floor by her long beautiful hair didn't silence her.

"A whorehouse! Exactly where a whore belongs!"

Nai kicked and screamed against her mother as she dragged her down the hall, "I'm prepared to give every penny I have to send you away!"

"N-Nai." The soft fragile voice made Nai open her eyes. Her mother yelled at the small girl. "Fuu! You stupid child! Go in your room!"

Tears welled in the Fuu's big eyes. "B-but, aunt Sukumi. You're hurting her."

Nai bit her lip, "It's ok Fuu. I'll come back for you, I promise."

"Shut up!"

She watched helplessly as her little cousin's form disappeared as her mother dragged her away to a future that would break her.


	2. Fight Back

**Chapter 2**

**Fight Back**

"Please! Stop it!"

"You are a little whore aren't you!" The man on top of her chuckled as he fiddled with the obi on her kimono.

Four years of this but she always fought back. It was something the older woman, all of the woman, said she would get used to. Being a whore was a way of life to them. He leaned down and nibbled her ear, "STOP IT!" she screamed, kneeing him in the groin and crawling away.

"Listen you little bitch. I paid good money for you! Come here!" he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to be beneath him.

She was done. Four years of suffering. This was something she could never get used to. Men made her skin crawl, even the most handsome ones, they were all creeps, and they all only wanted one thing.

She made up her mind

"I said let go!" She kicked with all her fourteen year old strength and sent the man tumbling into the candles by the wall. He knocked them over and she screamed as the room caught fire.

'I've got to get out.' Was all that went through her thoughts. She moved to the window, noticing that the fire was spreading to the rooms next to her own. It was now or never.

She jumped to the next building below, then to the ground. People glanced at her but didn't really take a second look.

So she ran, she ran long and hard.

* * *

"Damn I'm tired. Fuu were are you?" A young girl, about nineteen walked down the roads at the edge of some city close to Edo.

She dressed like the wealthy, a short grey kimono, with white trim and flowing sleeves, and black dragons patterned the kimono with the occasional red dragon in a few places. It was an interesting pattern, and definitely caught most people's attention.

Her long brown hair was hanging down to her waist with her bangs shading her chocolate brown eyes as they searched around the streets. The old man she talked to said he saw a young girl, fitting Fuu's description, with two men not too long ago.

She held up her right arm, letting the sleeve fall to her elbow. She gazed at the bracelet on her wrist, the red beads disguising the poisonous needles hidden inside. Kisses of the dragon, a legend, a weapon, and a burden.

It was a gift from the master of the man who adopted and raised her.

"What is that in the road?" Men in black outfits crowded around her. She hadn't heard them coming, they had appeared from almost nowhere.

One of the men kneeled by her side and pulled down the mask covering half his face, he was young and his voice made her feel safe, "It's a young girl sir."

The other pulled his mask down also, "Girl, where are your parents?"

"G-gone." she choked out.

He turned to the others and nodded, the first man smiled warmly, "Your gonna come with us. We won't hurt you."

She nodded weakly and let him take her into his arms. She hated men, but this one, and all of the men with him, were different.

A little while later the men took her into what looked like a dojo. There were men training, but it didn't look like samurai training, which she had seen before. "What are they doing?" she questions softly

The young man smiled at my curiosity, "Training. They're training to be ninja."

She formed her mouth in an 'o', fascinated.

The 'leader' of the group spoke as they arrived before an old man, "Master, we found this young girl on our way back." The old man, around 50 came from his sitting position to look at her. She flinched away from him, images of the crusty old men who took her flooding into her mind. She ran to the young man who had carried her.

"She's quite the pretty girl. Shy though." His comment was sincere, not pervy at all

She got up the courage to talk back. "I ain't shy!" The outburst was unexpected, even by her. She just sort of, said it. The other men chuckled kindly, as did the older man.

"Shuno. I trust her to you."

The young man nodded and smiled at her, "I'm 25. I guess it was about time I had a child of my own."

So there she was with her new father. Shuno. He was handsome and fairly young. He took wonderful care of her and trained her in the ninja arts. The first female, but not the last.

Even as the only girl in the academy, she excelled past everyone. So much so that her master entrusted her with the Bracelet.

Shuno was so proud. "I'm so proud of you Nai. You've been entrusted with something very important."

"I know dad." He kissed her forehead, much like her uncle used to.

With another proud smile he ran a hand through her long hair and smiled. "C'mon. You've got training."

"Whatever dad. I'm the Dragon Hime now! I don't train."

He chuckled, "Yes you do. Now come on."

* * *

The girl smiled at the memory. 'Dragon Hime huh?' She looked up at the sky.

That's what people called her, the people who knew what she wielded. Shuno had always said that it was destiny for her to receive the kiss.

One day during her training he saw the burn on her back. And it shocked him that it was in the perfect form of a 'S' shaped dragon.

She fingered the small bulbs on the bracelet, she whished she was told that the stupid thing would cost her the person dearest to her. Enemy ninja and samurai alike tried to take it from her, and instead they succeeded in taking her father.

"Damn, it's been almost a year since then." She fingered the red prayer bead choker around her neck. Something Shuno left for her.

A few other ninja's left her things before she left the dojo about a month ago. A small satin pouch of smoke bombs, another satin pouch of marble sized bombs, and twin knives that she kept in holsters around each thigh.

Her stomach growled, "It would've been nice if they left me some money."

A wealthy looking man with a jingling pouch walked by. The girl snickered, "Sucker."

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"Hm."

"Me too."

The three travelers sighed. Sitting on a bench outside of a little shop.

"Hey guys. Maybe we should get jobs." Said a young girl who was about 15. She wore a pink kimono and held up her hair with pink chopsticks.

"Haven't we tried that already? Besides, I ain't getting a job." The young man next to her spoke with defiance as he put his hands behind his mess of hair. He wore shorts with a worn tank top and a strangely patterned shirt over that. He had his sword strapped to his back. He was about 20.

The other young man stayed silent. He was a bout the same age. He was a disciplined samurai with sharp handsome features, long dark hair, and the unusual accessory of glasses.

"C'mon Jin. You have no input?" the young girl asked.

He gave a soft grunt as his reply. "Jeez. You two are hopeless!"

"Whatever. Lets just find somewhere to sleep."

"And how do you expect we do that Mugen?" the girl yelled at the wild haired man.

"My back still hurts." The silent man finally spoke. Their previous encounter had him fighting after an interesting night with some very limber whores.

The girl ignored him, "Well if you guys hadn't spent all our money in THE RED LIGHT DISTRICT! We would be fine!"

"Just cuz your skinny ass can't get any action!"

"Shut up Mugen!"

"No you…" Mugen stopped dead in his sentence as the young woman walked passed him into the shop. Her short well fit kimono and long brown hair caught his attention. She smiled and eyed Fuu as she walked by.

"Umm are you looking for a place to stay?" She asked kindly, doubling back to the group.

Fuu smiled up at her, "Y-yes we are? Could you help us?"

She smiled sweetly, "I can."

The trio stood and followed the girl into the inn. "Four rooms please." All the men in the inn turned their heads at the sound of her voice. "Right away miss."

"Oh no! You don't have to pay for us."

"Don't worry about it. You said your name was Fuu right?" Fuu nodded and smiled at the young woman, "Uh, what's your name."

The woman hesitated before saying, "Ai."

"Oh, that sounds like the name of someone I knew a long time ago." Fuu said looking at her feet.

The look on the woman's face died down a little. "Why don't you join me for some food?"

"FOOD!" Mugen and Fuu yelled at the same time as they dove to a table. The woman motioned for Jin to take a seat and she seated herself next to him. They ordered food and Fuu told the woman stories of there journey. The young woman listened intently to each word, watching Fuu with interest, and longing. Something only Jin noticed.

"Well I'm off to bed! See you guys in the morning! And thanks for the food Miss Ai." Ai smiled warmly at Fuu and inclined her nodded.

Fuu walked away, "She's something else."

"Whatever. I say she's annoying as hell. So anyway, why don't you accompany me to my room? I would love to explore them curves." Mugen said slyly leaning over the table.

The woman picked up the knife from the tabled and stabbed the table, in-between his fingers. "I don't think so." She stood and left the inn, "If you'll excuse me I'm going for a walk." She called back, and turned and walked out the door.

Mugen pulled the knife from the table. "That's one crazy bitch. But she fed me and she's hot as hell so oh well."

Jin just stared out the door after her. Wondering why she gave him such an odd feeling.


	3. Kidnapped!

All right, here's chapter three! The depressing vibe isn't gone yet, sorry. It'll be gone after this chapter, which is fairly long. Enjoy! ^_^

I do not own Champloo. I only own Nai and this story. ^_^

"Alright Nai. You can do this. It's a simple kidnapping." Nai tried talking to herself to calm the nerves in her stomach.

"Gah! Who am I kidding! She's family!" Nai shook her head and pulled her hair into a ponytail, and pulled up her mask. "Alright, time to keep my promise."

********

Mugen stared at the ceiling in his room. Bored as hell and wishing there was a woman laying beside him. A soft breeze passed through the room and he felt a little uneasy.

He sat up and scanned the room. "Who's there?"

A woman stepped from the shadows in the room. Skin tight, short black shorts, a black halter showing her entire stomach and a fair amount of cleavage adorned her body. A mask covered half her face, leaving only her chocolate eyes to stare back at Mugen.

Mugen smirked, "I can't see your face but you're still hot as hell."

The woman placed her hands at her thighs, gripping the handles in of the twin knives in their holsters.

"Oh, you want to fight me huh?"

She disappeared, "What the hell!" a tap on his shoulder made him whizz around.

"Shit!" A palm to his chest sent him flying across the room.

She padded across the floor, in black ballet like shoes, making not even the slightest amount of noise and knelt by Mugen's side. Her long ponytail fell over her shoulder.

********

The door slammed open just as she stuck a blue-ended needle in Mugen's neck. She stood slowly and stared at Jin. Unlike Mugen, his eyes didn't wander her flawless body. Instead he locked his eyes on hers.

The grip on his katana loosened a little as he stared into her soft chocolate eyes.

She took a step forward and he regained his grip, slipping the blade from it's sheathe a little.

She froze and captured his eyes again. Her chocolate eyes were searching his, almost begging for them to not fight. Jin ignored it and drew his sword stepping towards her with lightning speed.

She vanished as he brought down his sword. "I don't want to do this." The melodious whisper made Jin jump away from the woman who was mysteriously standing next to him.

He had heard that ninja were very different from samurai, but he had never faced one. Now he understood why they were so coveted, they're like shadows.

He charged at her again, she pulled the twin knives, or sai, and fought back. Blocking everything he threw with grace. She lightly sliced his arm, leaving a small dripping cut.

She placed her knives back in their holsters and waited. He jabbed his sword directly out in front of him and froze as she landed on it, weightless.

She had her back to him, ponytail over her shoulder. He marveled her body for the first time stopping for a moment at the dragon shaped burn on her back. He looked up to see that she turned her face slightly to him over her shoulder.

She put up a hand sign, still staring him straight in the eyes and disappeared.

********

"M-mommy. You can't leave. Nai said she'd come for us." Fuu spoke out softly in her sleep.

The female ninja in the shadows let the tears roll down her cheeks in silence. She took a step forward into the moonlight, letting it bounce of her tanned skin and long shiny brown hair.

"I did come for you Fuu. I'm right here." The woman knelt down at Fuu's side and grabbed her hand. The young teenager stopped the silent sobs and peacefully went back to sleep. Nai gently removed another blue-ended needle from her bracelet and carefully placed it in Fuu's neck. There was a slight jolt in the girls breathing before it went back to normal, as if her sleep hadn't had the slightest interruption.

"C'mon Fuu. You're coming with me." She lifted up the young girl, who was slightly heavy, and jumped from the window.

********

"Mugen. Mugen you have to get up." Jin shook his rude traveling companion. He had removed the needle but Mugen had taken to snoring and it didn't look like he would wake anytime soon.

Jin stood and carefully wrapped the needle in his glasses cleaning cloth before tucking it away.

He stowed his hands in his sleeves and spoke calmly. "There is a nude woman in the next room waiting for you."

Mugen jumped so far up off the floor Jin had to glance up to make sure he didn't hit the ceiling. "Naked chick?! Where?!"

Jin sighed, "Fuu has been kidnapped."

"Who?"

Jin looked at Mugen in all seriousness.

"Fine. Who took her?" Jin just looked at Mugen until it clicked, "That fine ass ninja bitch?!"

Jin rose an eyebrow, "I have the reason to believe that this… female ninja you speak of is Miss Ai. If that is even her name."

Mugen put his arms behind his head, "Whatever. I ain't going after nobody till I eat." He said stepping from the room.

Jin gave a simple 'hm' and followed Mugen into the hall.

********

Fuu stirred and raised an eyebrow as she noticed that she was staring into a canopy of trees. She sat up and looked around. She spotted a figure slumped against the tree and crawled over to it. It was Nai, or Ai as Fuu knew her. Her mask was hanging from her neck and her ponytail was loose, letting strands fall into her face. Her short grey kimono was draped over her shoulder still showing off the rather skimpy black ninja outfit. She started to mumble in her sleep, making Fuu jump back a little. "Fuu."

Fuu looked again to make sure Ai's eyes weren't open, "I told you I would keep my promise Fuu." Fuu slapped a hand over her mouth and muffled a cry. Fuu looked for a way to confirm what Ai had just said.

The only woman who had ever made a promise to Fuu was Nai. She knew the two looked alike, and sounded alike, and even walked alike but she let it be. Nai was dead. Or so she thought.

She gently moved the strands of hair from the young woman's face and felt her eyes water at the site of the faint scar under her left eye, "Nai."

"Fuu get away from her!"

Nai woke with a start and grabbed Fuu's wrist but let go when she saw that the young girl was staring at her with tears in her eyes. "Fuu I…"

"You kept your promise to me."

Nai smiled and glanced behind Fuu in time to push the girl out of the way as Jin's sword came into her upper arm, pinning her to the tree.

"JIN! STOP IT! PULL IT OUT!" Fuu screamed in terror.

Jin looked over at Fuu with a puzzled gaze. Mugen couldn't believe his ears, "What the hell are you talking about? That crazy bitch kidnapped you!"

"I know but… she's my cousin."


	4. I'm Sorry

Ok, let's get this done now. Everything italics is Nai in first person. Sometimes her first person will be a memory, like in chapter's one and two, or sometimes it will just be regular first person ok? Just so none gets confused. ^_^

Fuu told Mugen and Jin the entire story of how she and her mother lived with Nai and her mother and how Nai's mother was evil and she sent you away. She left out the parts about her father for she still felt that they did not need to know as of yet.

"When she took Nai away. That was the last time I ever saw her. I thought she had died because the Whorehouse she was in burned down and they said none survived." Fuu finished. She stared into the small fire they had built because the sun had gone down.

"So, do you believe her?" Nai asked weakly.

Jin nodded and yanked his sword from the tree and her arm. "AH! Bastard!" Nai quickly stabbed her knife into Jin's thigh.

"Nai!" Fuu shouted.

"Don't worry about it Fuu, it's just payback for making me almost die from blood loss." She said staring into Jin's cold dark eyes.

He closed them and sat down, the knife still in his leg.

Mugen started laughing, falling on his back in the process. "Damn that was funny!"

Jin took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Ugh."

********

"Where were you?" Fuu asked her cousin softly over Mugen's snores, as she wrapped her wound.

"I ran. I was the one who burned that brothel to the ground and I was scared."

"Mother was still alive. You could've come home. Your mother was dead."

Nai's eye's watered a little and she rubbed the tears away, "Good riddance. How did she die?"

"Some European disease."

"She deserved it. She treated everyone around her so badly." Fuu finished wrapping Nai's wound and she sat back and let her hair down.

"Get some sleep Fuu." Fuu smiled softly and nodded, laying down and closing her eyes.

********

"_Damn this thing hurts." I scratched the bandage on my arm and looked over at Fuu. "Maybe it would've been better if I just told her it was me, the kidnapping was so unnecessary. Oh well."_

_I crawled over to her and stroked her hair, "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't come straight to you." I looked over Jin and Mugen, "These two are probably taking better care of you than I would have."_

_I looked over at Jin and noticed he still had one of my sai in his leg. I made my way over to him and gently placed my right hand on his thigh. He moved a little in his sleep but not much. I touched the handle of he knife and he sat bolt upright, grabbing my bandaged arm, "OW!"_

_He immediately let go. "I apologize."_

"_Don't worry about it. I should be apologizing, this knife is pretty deep." I stood and outstretched my hand, "Here." _

_He just looked at it. "Take my hand. We should move cuz I don't want to wake the sleeping beauties trying to pull that thing out."_

_He grabbed my hand and I helped in up. He stumbled into me a little and I noticed his hair was down and his glasses were off. 'Ok, he's definitely handsome.'_

_I let him lean on me and I grabbed his glasses as we made our way to a small clearing nearby._

_********_

Nai let Jin down on the ground and sat next to him, "Here your probably blind as a bat right now." Jin took his glasses from the young woman and placed them on his face. He noticed she was smiling warmly at him and his face grew hot the slightest bit. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh, he flinched.

Nai chuckled, "Calm down. I'm not going to rape you." She rummaged through her kimono and pulled out a small pack, she opened it and gave Jin a cloth. He stared at it.

"Bite down. This is gonna hurt." Jin did as he was told and she gripped the handle to the knife, "Dammit this is really deep."

She tugged lightly and Jin's hand flew to her hair, pulling it. "Ouch!" Jin spit the cloth from his mouth, "I'm sorry. That hurt."

She just smiled at him, "Don't worry about it. Just bite hard." Jin did as he was told and with a huge, painful tug the knife was out and on the ground.

"Pants." She said simply. Jin just rose an eyebrow. "Pants." Nai repeated. He still didn't get it.

"If you want me to wrap the wound you'll have to ditch the pants for a moment." For the first time ever in his adult years, Jin blushed. He silently stood and tucked his thumbs into the brim of his pants. He chanced a glance at Nai and she had her back to him, seemingly calm.

He sat down again, getting dry leaves on his boxers, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and pulled a roll of bandages from the pack.

She started to wrap his wound when the tips of her fingers lightly brushed his skin. Jin flinched.

"I'm sorry. My hands are probably cold." She said not looking up from her task.

Jin watched her slender, lightly tanned hands wrap the white bandage around his pale skin. Her face was blank from what he could see. Her chocolate eyes watched the movement of her hands intently. Jin was so wrapped up in watching her that he didn't notice Nai was finished and trying to get his attention.

"You can put your pants back on Jin."

Nai let her ponytail down as Jin fastened the tie on his pants. "Thanks."

Jin sat down cross-legged with his sword in his lap next to Nai, "For?"

Momo jumped on Nai's shoulder, cuddling under her hair. She pet the small animal, "For watching over her. It might not have been intentional, but you did it. Both you and Mugen."

Jin removed the blade from it's sheathe and started to clean it. "Your right, it was unintentional. But, if you wish to thank me, I accept."

"It's so weird. I feel like I'll be apologizing to Fuu forever." Jin stayed silent but glanced at Nai as she twiddled her thumbs. She finally stood and turned to go back to the camp.

"Um Jin?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry again. I know who you are and, I'm sorry that you went through what you did when you were younger. Good Night." Nai walked back to the camp, leaving Jin to sit alone in thought, trying to figure out, how this girl knew his past.

Nai knows Jin? Oh snap! That's a twist! (that I came up with at the last minute ^_^) I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	5. I Knew You

Ok. Some of you are probably steaming right now thanks to that plot twist in the last chapter. Well in this chapter you will find out how she knows! Enjoy chapter five of Kiss of the Dragon! ^_^

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Fuu and Jin snapped up from there sleep. Jin fumbled for his sword but was to tired to do so properly.

"What's going on?" Fuu mumbled, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Mugen you pompous ass! Get the hell off me! Wake up dammit! WAKE UP!" Nai yelled trying to push the dead weight off her body.

Jin shook his head at the sight and Fuu proceeded to pull the sleeping letch of a samurai off her cousin.

"Oh god get him off me!" Nai whined. Apparently in his sleep, Mugen managed to get cuddled up with Nai.

**CRACK** "You crazy bitch! What was that for?" Mugen asked, now cradling a lump on his head.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Sleeping!"

"Gah!" She turned away from him, not interested in having a stupid fight.

Jin sighed and pushed his glasses higher on his nose, "Let's go." Nai picked up her small bag and followed after him.

"Where do you think your going?"

Nai gave Mugen an, 'Excuse me!' look and put a hand on her hip, "With you guys."

"Hell no your not, the last thing we need is another whinny little bitch!"

"I'm going whether you like it or not! And if I find you laying one hand on my cousin or calling her out of her name I will castrate your ass!" Jin mentally winced, that sounded very painful.

********

Jin looked over his shoulder at the two chatting girls, or, one chatting girl and one young woman. The image of her in that black outfit and her cold stare was burned into his memory, despite how much she smiled.

Then he remembered the conversation they had the night before, _"I wanted to say I'm sorry again. I know who you are and I'm sorry you went through what you did when you were younger." _

That's what she had said, and she sounded so sincere. He fell back a little until he was standing next to the chatting females. Fuu looked at him and rose a brow, "Uh, um, Hey Mugen!" With that she ran ahead, leaving Nai and Jin alone.

"How do you know?"

She sighed, "Two brothers separated when they were young and created two dojos that taught two different arts. In order to prove which dojo was better, they pinned their best students against each other." Jin's eyes widened behind his glasses, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

5 years earlier~

"They're here!"

"Did you hear that his opponent is a girl?"

"I bet she's really hot."

"Is her master really Master's brother?"

"That's what I heard."

Jin tried his best to ignore his classmate's chatter. But when he heard that his opponent had arrived he wanted to get a look. He already knew she was younger than him, but didn't know much else. He looked out the window and saw her, flanked by several men, following behind her master.

She was wearing a pink kimono and her hair was pinned up. She looked about fourteen, a solid two years below Jin's sixteen. She glanced over in his direction, smiling chocolate eyes. Jin blushed, his hormones getting the better of him. His teacher came and fetched him. His battle was soon to come.

"A wonderful event is about to take place. The clash of the Ninja arts, and the Samurai arts." There was light applause.

"The winner of this match will give their dojo the honor of being at the top." Jin's master stood, "Bring them in!"

Jin was escorted in first. His silver blade glinted in the sunlight coming through the windows. After he was settled in the middle of the ring, the girl was brought it. Her attire was different, a black kimono top, tied just above her naval, and black pants like Jin's. One of the young men came and took the decorative comb from her hair. It fell over her shoulders in chocolate rivers, causing some of the hormonal boys in the dojo to blush, including Jin. The young ninja pulled her hair up, tied it, and turned her around. He said some things and she nodded. He kissed her forehead before she was gently guided into the ring.

She smiled at Jin, pulling out some sai. He pulled his katana as someone shouted go. He charged and she disappeared, he didn't feel her behind him until the cold blade of the sai was against his neck. He pulled away, cutting himself. He looked at her face, the warmth in her eyes was gone, she wasn't smiling, but instead her expression was cold as ice.

They fought long and hard for almost two hours. Both of them struggled to stand. Ripped clothes, blood, panting breaths, cold eyes. She held onto her arm, as he clutched his stomach. Most would think they were trying to kill each other.

They ran, but no metal clashed, they leaned against each other and fell.

********

Jin looked at Nai, she smiled and nodded. She silently lifted her sleeve to show the many cuts from his katana, including the large one that caused her to collapse from blood loss. "No one won. My master said that's why your Master did what he did. He tested you to make sure you weren't weak, and that it was truly just because you were evenly matched. He made a bet that day, if you lost; some group was going to take you and the dojo. But if you won they would leave everything be."

Jin nodded slowly, "That's what he meant…"

"Exactly." Jin looked back at her, smiling chocolate eyes.

_"Hey Fuu!" I ran up to my cousin, she looked back at Jin who was silently looking at the ground. "What did you do to him?" "Turned him down for a date." The two of us looked at each other and burst out laughing. I looked back at him as she continued to laugh. He looked up and we locked eyes, still walking amazingly. My face grew hot and I looked away. "Dammit Jin." _

"IIIIIII'MM HUNGRAY!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Nai snorted as Fuu knocked Mugen up-side the head. "Jeez, is this a normal day for you three?" Jin nodded.

"I just want some food you stupid bitch!"

"What was that Mugen?" Mugen looked back at Nai who was smiling sweetly with a sinister glint in her eyes.

He gulped, "N-nothing."

Fuu continued to yell at him, "We need money to eat you blockhead! If you two weren't so lazy that wouldn't be a problem!"

Nai wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulders, "Money? Leave it to me." Nai scanned through the little town for her victim. She spotted a young man, a little older than her with rings and jewels. "Alright you three, watch me work."

Mugen watched in interest as Nai made her way to the man. She pressed her body against his and whispered in his ear. Jin huffed, watching her do that with someone else was making him feel funny, he didn't like it.

Mugen smirked, "That girls got skills." She took the man to the side of the building and came out two seconds later swinging a hefty change purse.

Fuu chuckled nervously, "I'm not sure I wanna know how you did that."

Nai laughed and walked over to Jin. She dropped the change purse in his shirt, "I can trust you right?"

The slightest ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, "Hmm."


	6. Burn

A/N: Konnichiwa! Been a while ne? Sorry about that, had a few big games and cheer competitions lately. Oh! My team is going to ocean city! Yayy! ^_^ Well, please enjoy! I wish you a love filled Valentines Day if I don't update by the fourteenth. (I will be spending my heart day alone, sigh, oh well.)

"This inn is awesome!"

Nai turned her head to Fuu, "Remind me to fatally hurt Jin with love when I see him."

Fuu smiled. It was amazing, there was a hot spring, all you can eat food, and Nai and Fuu could spend time just like the old days. Nai would come in her room and lie an on the floor, and the two would just talk. They talked about everything, so; now Fuu figured it would be the perfect time to talk. "Nai, what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Nai asked moving her head so she could see Fuu upside down.

"You know Nai."

Nai sat up and looked at her cousin. "Do you really want to know?"

Fuu nodded, Nai sighed. "Well, after I burned the brothel, I ran. Long and hard and ended up in the woods somewhere. Some men found me after that…" Fuu interrupted her cousin with a loud gasp. "It wasn't like that Fuu. The men who found me became my family. They raised me and trained me. And now here I am, one of the best ninja in the land."

Fuu smiled on the outside and frowned on the inside. Nai wasn't telling her something. "Nai… their coming aren't they?"

Nai roughly pulled her own hair, "Yeah Fuu. There are people coming after me."

********

"… eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen…"

Jin let out a frustrating sound. They finally had a nice place to stay and he was sitting in his shared room watching Mugen pick and count boogers.

"What you sighing for four eyes?" Mugen barked finger still implanted in his nose.

Jin stood abruptly, "I'm going out."

As the sliding door closed Mugen sat up, "FINE!" Mugen scratched his head, there had to be a brothel around here somewhere.

Jin sighed contentedly as his shirt slipped off his shoulders. He undid the tie on his pants and let them fall to his ankles, slipping off his boxers soon after. After his 'jewels' were hidden with a white towel hanging snuggly on his waist, he folded his cloths. The warmth of the spring was so inviting. His glasses immediately fogged up and he took them off, returning his imperfect sight to him. He settled himself and leaned against a rock, allowing his thoughts to swim through his head.

Why did his master set himself up?

Why could he not beat Nai all those years ago?

Why was she here now?

Was Mugen really an idiot?

Where is Shino now?

Who is the sunflower samurai? Why is Nai so… He ceased his thoughts as movement was heard. He moved his own body slightly in the water.

Everything went so fast he wasn't brought back into reality until his hair fell down his back and into his face. He turned, noticing the Sai stuck in the rock above his head. The knife had expertly cut the band holding his hair up. He pressed his back to the rock, calculating, how to get to his katana. He felt movement around his legs and looked down, just as a body came up.

Nai pressed her other sai to his neck. "JIN!" She took a huge step back in the water, face flushed, the spring was hot (riiiiight).

Jin kept a solid facial expression, "Did I scare you?"

"Only because I was about to kill you!" She reached past his head and retrieved her other sai, "Don't scare me like that! Say something next time!"

Jin just replied to the flustered woman with a small, "Hmm."

She shook her head and sighed, gliding to the other wall of the spring where she placed her sai, bracelet of needles, and red beads. She turned back to face him, "Why are you staring at me?"

He didn't answer.

"Jin?"

"Who are you?"

"I thought I told you that already. Besides, who I am could get you killed." Nai gently undid the long braid in her hair and let it fall down her back and over her shoulders. She glanced at Jin to see him still watching her. "Alright dammit! What is it!"

Jin blinked slowly, "That mark on your back…"

Her facial expression turned into one of sadness, one that he had seen on the face of a woman before, a woman that stole his heart. "My father said it's my future."

Jin stood from his sitting position in the spring.

Nai blushed heavily as the steamy water rolled down his built and scared chest. He moved to her, standing so close behind her she could feel the water evaporating off his skin, caressing her as a soft steam.

"May I…" Nai moved her hair over her shoulder. She sighed heavily as his fingers brushed the skin of her back.

"It's a burn…" He stated, more to himself than anything else.

"My mother hated me." When Jin said nothing Nai continued, "I looked like my aunt."

"Fuu's mother?" Jin asked, still softly brushing along the magnificent mark with his fingertips.

"Yes." She breathed out, "My aunt was so beautiful, and my mother hated it. She threw burning coals on my back one day. They resulted in this burn."

Jin laid his palms flat on her back. He didn't know, but he was comforting her. Like he unknowingly comforted the other. It resulted in… Jin pushed the memory away. Dragging his hands down her back, moving to the edge of the white towel wrapped around her body. He was on fire. He wanted it. He tugged a little.

********

"ALRIGHTY BITCHES!"

Nai had moved so far away from Jin so fast he had to blink a few times for the colors around him to set back in.

"MUGEN! PUT A TOWEL ON YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Nai had sunk into the water and she was covering her eyes, as with the rest of her face. She was blushing hard and breathing fast from the treatment Jin had given her. She calmed as Mugen opened his mouth.

"You know you like it!" He said smirking, hands on hips.

"As if! That thing is a chopstick!" She said uncovering her eyes and looking him dead in the face.

Jin sighed; sometimes he wondered if Nai was a Mugen clone, just cleaner.

********

Nai stumbled into the room she was sharing with Fuu. Nai looked up at her cousins green tinted face from her futon, "What's wrong."

"…Mugen…" Was all she said and Fuu understood.

That night Nai stared at the ceiling in her room. Occasionally rolling over to verbally comfort Fuu as she had nightmares.

Nai was too afraid to close her eyes, her own nightmares were banging on the doors of her brain, but she refused to fall asleep, she refused…

"_Give us the Kiss Shuno!" Katana's clashed. Two masked faces, among many battling others, glared. Mini battles were taking part around the two. "I won't! I will protect the Hime and the Kiss at all costs!" I heard my father retort back. It had been at least two hours of fighting. I was beyond tired. This routine mission turned bad in a mater of seconds. These men, they came from nowhere, like shadows. But they had no clue; my clan and me were like shadows also. We were winning, doing absolutely fine until I heard it. Something I never thought I would hear. My father. Screaming. Dying. I cut down my man and went to his side. "DAD! DAD! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" "We'll come after you no matter what." I looked up at the man hovering above me. "We'll find you." "N-nai." A small voice choked from my arms. I choked myself when I looked down at the brown eyes looking at me, "Fuu? NO!" she smiled and closed her eyes. I didn't know what was going on. I was scared. "Hey! WHORE! WAKE UP!" I did, and regretted it. Chained to a wall, a familiar kimono. Falling off my body, daring to reveal my breasts to the man I knew was there. He stepped from the shadows, grinning. He ripped the kimono from my body and whispered in my ear, "I'll find you." He pulled away and the familiar black hair, strong features, solid voice faced me with a wicked laugh. "AAAHHHH!!!" I was burning again; except this time it wasn't coals it was fire._


	7. Fated Encounters pt 1

A/N: ….um…I am so sorry! This story has been sittin on my page for like three months! I am such a lazy writer. But yeah, all the episodes have like disappeared from the Internet so that was part of the problem. Well, I hope you enjoy this! Sorry again. ^_^

"This. Is. Bull. Shit." Nai turned to her cousin, "Is he always like this?"

Fuu sighed and looked ahead, "Yeah, pretty much. That idiot." She said dully. Nai cringed in disgust as the girls Mugen was walking with giggled; there was no way anything he said was that damn funny.

"So, are you four like…criminals or something?" One asked him with a flirty look. Mugen smirked and put his arms behind his head, "You could say that. We're pretty well known."

Nai rolled her eyes, "Stupid monkey." Fuu giggled and Jin smirked, that was a fitting nickname. Something moved in the trees as they started to come up on the woods. Nai quickly moved her head in the direction.

Jin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Nai blushed a little and shook her head, "Nothing. I thought I saw somebody."

"You guys should be careful if you're going in the woods. They say it's cursed!"

Nai and Jin decided to listen, "They say there's a monster in there! I forget what it's called though…" The girl said stupidly.

Mugen waved it off, "It's probably just a rumor. Those things just get bigger and bigger and spread from one person to the next until it explodes! RARW!"

"HEY! GET OFF!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"PERVERT!"

Nai put her hand over her mouth and tried not laugh out loud but it didn't help. Fuu just sighed again, "Still horny but at least he's got food." Nai started to laugh louder and Mugen sat on the ground with two dumpling sticks, which were previously owned by the girls, hanging out of his mouth and he had a rather large bump on his head.

"Alright monkey. Now that you're done being stupid let's go." Nai said walking past him and thumping him on the head.

"OW! Stupid bi- … never mind. I gotta take a leak."

"Hurry the hell up!" Nai yelled after him. Jin walked up and stood in-between the cousins, "Can we leave him?"

Nai smiled, "I love the way you think."

Fuu nodded, "It's tempting."

While they were contemplating whether to leave him or not, Mugen came back out, with his pants barely on, "Whatever's in these woods it ain't no kappa!"

"I could care less what's in there! Fix your damn pants!" Nai yelled covering Fuu's eyes.

Nai released her as three men approached the four beat boxing. She had heard it before, coupled with hip-hop, which was a fairly new thing in eddo that spread across the country.

Nai was more irritated than awed as the men started to rap about what might be in the woods. They called it the Ghost of Yoshutsune. She faintly heard Jin say, "That wasn't him. It seems they have their rumors mixed up."

"No shit, but it sounded like a little of you two in there."

Fuu started to laugh, "These two?! I think you heard wrong."

"Well, fast and outlandish moves sound like Mugen, and the handsome thousand-man killer sounds like Jin. I think it makes all the sense in the world." Nai said matter-of-factly.

Fuu made a disgusted face, "Did you just say… that Jin…"

Nai started to blush, she hadn't really realized she said it, "CAN WE JUST FUCKING GO?!"

Mugen snickered as she stormed off. Nai stopped dead in her tracks and slightly turned her head. Mugen almost bumped into her, "What the hell?"

"Shh!" Nai listened closely, "Do you hear that?" She looked up and a glint caught her eye, she moved quickly and grabbed the front of Jin's tunic, pulling him to her as something whizzed behind him.

Jin just stared at her; every curve of her body was pressed to his. "Thank you." A very light blush was rising on his pale cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Mugen yelled.

Nai released Jin and stepped to a nearby tree. "Somebody wants Jin dead." She gripped the handle of the dagger and yanked it from the tree. Jin sighed, "Lets go."

* * *

"Alright, whose bright idea was it to follow this dumb ass?" Nai asked as she stopped walking and leaned against a tree.

Fuu stretched, "She right. Mugen, are you sure this is a shortcut? Do even know where you're going?"

Nai looked up from re-braiding her hair, "I doubt it."

"I got the feeling that there really is something living here. There's something in these mountains."

Nai threw up her hands, "No shit Sherlock! It's the woods! Where do you think animals live!"

Fuu slumped forward, "Exactly, any idiot can see that things are living out here. What's your point?"

Mugen turned around fully and walked up to the rest, "Well, I'm kinda curious aren't you?"

"Nope." Nai said with a smile.

Jin shifted behind Nai and she turned to him, "Say it ain't so."

"I'll admit this ghost of Yoshutsune business has my interest peeked." He said calmly, eyes closed.

Fuu looked between the two, "That's just great, I knew it all along." She said somewhat sadly.

Jin opened his eyes, "What? What is it you knew?"

Nai became a little worried, "What's wrong honey?" She asked sweetly.

"I knew from the beginning that these two would be totally incapable of following the scent of sunflowers."

Nai's face fell, "…seriously…?"

Fuu walked away for a few steps, "you two are only interested in one thing! And that's being with a cute girl like me!"

Nai made a sound that sounded like a sneeze and Jin and Mugen's expressions stayed totally serious. Fuu continued her rant, "You're not the least bit interested in looking for the sunflower samurai anymore!" Jin heaved a large sigh.

Mugen ran his hand through his hair, "I hate when people get the wrong impression. You think I lost interest in your samurai? Sorry to break it ya'… BUT I NEVER WAS INTERESTED!"

Fuu's face instantly turned into one of shock, "What?!"

"AND AS FOR WANTING TO BE WITH A CUTE GIRL LIKE YOU?" He gagged, "HOW DUMB DO I LOOK!"

Nai stepped between the yelling duo, "Look monkey. I suggest you back off."

"OR WHAT?!" Mugen yelled in Nai's face.

She pulled out a sai and stuck it under his chin, barely grazing his neck, "I'll kill you."

Jin unfolded his arms, "Stop this, it's unseemly."

Fuu pushed her way back into view, "THEN WHY HAVE YOU STAYED WITH ME?!"

Mugen shrugged indifferently, "It was pure chance that's all! Tall dark and four-eyed here is thinking the same thing."

Nai looked to Jin and saw that he had his face turned away. She felt a little hurt, she hoped those weren't his thought's at all. Meanwhile, Mugen continued to yell, "Hanging around one girl with no sex appeal at all, and another with all the sex appeal in the world who's a total bitch ain't what I call a good time."

Jin stepped infront of the girls, "Take that back."

Fuu got excited and cheered him on, "Yeah Jin you tell em'."

"The four eyed thing, and Nai being a female dog. Take it back."

Fuu's face fell as she realized that Jin hadn't stuck up for her, "Wait a minute! You can stick up for her but not me?!" She yelled pointing at Nai.

"Don't put this on me Fuu!" Nai yelled, frustrated that she was now a part of this little tussle.

"So what's the big deal anyway? Who wants to find a pansy who smells of sunflowers?"

Nai and Fuu looked up at the same time, "HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" They yelled in unison.

"Then what is he like?!"

Fuu started to stutter and she turned to Nai who could only look blank. Jin sighed again, "Don't tell me you don't know what he looks like." Jin said.

Nai looked at Fuu who gave her pleading eyes, Nai stayed quiet. Fuu obviously hadn't told them because she had a real reason for not wanting them to know.

Mugen turned away, "Why are you so interested in finding this guy? You don't even know if he's alive."

"The jerk is alive! Or at least he will be till I get my hands on him."

Nai's expression softened, "Fuu…"

Jin seemed to lighten a little too, "So… you want revenge?"

Fuu turned away too, "What's it matter to you?"

"I'm guessin this guy had his way with you then through you out like trash."

Mugen's comment made Nai snap and she went to lunge at him until strong arms wrapped around her waist, "Let me go Jin! He knows nothing! I'll kill him so that his useless mouth will never say anything else! Let go!"

Fuu clenched her fists, "I get it now."

Nai stopped struggling but Jin still held her as a precaution, "You know what? You two were nothing more than hired muscle! So I'm trading you up for a tougher model!" Fuu said pointing at her cousin.

"Gimmie a break! I ain't gonna let some loud mouth little girl like you fire me! I quit!"

Jin's grip loosened on Nai a little, "Hold on."

Fuu turned and started to walk away, "That's fine because your services are no longer required. Goodbye."

"Fuu!" Nai said astonished as Jin let her go. Mugen grumbled as he walked away down a different path, "Good riddance!"

Nai headed off after Fuu but stopped when Jin spoke, "Wait."

"I can't let her go off by herself. I…" Jin reached out and touched Nai's arm, "But…"

Nai took a breath and stepped closer to Jin, she kissed him tenderly on the lips sending all kinds of feelings down his spine before slowly pulling away with a very small and sad smile. He leaned in a little more and kissed her again with more feeling and longing, but she turned and ran off after her cousin. Jin sighed before he too turned and walked away.

A/N: Oh my god! They separated! But I doubt it'll stay that way for long. ^_^ Sorry for the wait, stay tuned!


	8. Fated Encounters pt 2

A/N: Looks like I'm getting back into the swing of things! Hope you like this chapter! The end is really sweet! (or at least I think so) ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

Who knew silence could be so loud? Nai rubbed her arm and watched the ground, occasionally looking up to keep an eye on Fuu. How could she stand this? None of Mugen's stupid comments as much as they pissed her off, and none of Jin's soft grunts and sighs. Nai had only known them for about two weeks and Fuu knew them for who knows how long. So how is it that Fuu wasn't loosing her mind like she was?

Nai made up her mind, she was the older cousin here, she was gonna find out why Fuu did what she did.

Nai reached out to touch Fuu, and then everything went dark. A strong body was keeping her from struggling. And something was over her mouth and eyes. Then after a minute the person let go. Nai swung her leg on instinct and the person went down. She pulled out her sai and the man stood, the pattern on his tunic caught her attention.

"Who are you?"

The man just stood there. Nai threw one of her sai as a warning, it came close to slicing the mask he was wearing, "Answer me!"

"You wouldn't know me if I told you my name."

He slowly revealed his katana and Nai moved quickly throwing the other sai. He ducked it and placed his katana on the ground. He rose his hands and Nai stopped in her tracks, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer again so she stepped to him and snatched off the mask, "…you…"

"_So… master's favorite little student got beat by a girl." A young boy said following behind a young Jin. "Your teasing shows your immaturity Yukimaru. My match with Nai happened a month ago." The other boy scoffed, "Exactly, and as soon as master said she was coming for a visit with her master you got all shaky and nervous." Jin sighed, "Please go entertain yourself Yukimaru. Shouldn't you be training?" Yukimaru narrowed his eyes, "You know what, I will. That way when I'm done I can whip your ass." He was answered with a chuckle, which made him angrier. Yukimaru stomped across the dojo to the fields, "Stupid Jin, thinks he the best… WHOA!" Yuki cursed lightly as pushed he himself off the ground, his ears were graced with sweet giggles. "Are you alright?" He looked up into those glittering brown eyes and soft hair. "Y-yeah." Nai reached behind her and pulled her ponytail holder from her hair, "Here. It looks like you lost yours." Yukimaru finally noticed that his hair was down, it must've happened when he tripped. She smiled warmly as she stepped behind him; he felt his face heat up as her hands ventured into his hair, pulling it into a neat ponytail. "There. All better." "T-thank you."_

"Yukimaru right?"

The man's face seemed to brighten, "Yeah."

Nai's faced instantly turned cold, "So this is yours." She threw the dagger at his feet and walked around him to retrieve her sai from the nearby trees. She put them away and turned to face him.

"So it bothers you. It bothers you that I want him dead?"

"Why would it not bother me? What do you want?"

"His fame, his skills, you…" Yukimaru looked at Nai with a straight face, "I saw him kiss you. It's unfair, I liked you first."

"I barely know you! I help you with a ponytail and now your obsessed!"

He stepped closer, "I wouldn't call it an obsession. More like a goal." He backed Nai to a tree and pressed his body on hers. He reached up her kimono and relieved her of her sai. He pinned her arms.

Nai felt her breathing get faster, unwanted images flashed through her mind until, "AHH!"

Yukimaru stepped back and Nai turned to the origin of the scream, "FUU!" She turned back and he was gone, but she had no time to wonder where he went.

Nai ran through the thick brush, "Fuu! Fuu!"

"Nai!"

Nai came to a cliff and peaked over, "Fuu! Oh my god what happened?" Nai got down on her knees and leaned over, "Here, you have to grab my hand."

"I can't."

"I don't want to hear I can't! C'mon!" Fuu tried but missed and started to fall, Nai thrust herself forward and grabbed Fuu's hand but she fell over too. The only thing holding the two women in the air was Nai's one hand on a vine. "Hold on Fuu!"

The cogs were already moving in Nai's head, but there was no way she could get out of this, even with her training. She was at a disadvantage with one hand and extra weight. She looked down at her cousin who had her eyes closed in fear. There was no way it was gonna end like this, it couldn't.

* * *

Jin stared at the ground as he walked. He felt so confused. He brought his thin delicate fingers to his lips, she had kissed him and it felt nothing like anything else, it was like a dream. Not even Shino's kiss made him feel… There were no words for it. But now…maybe he'd never see her. Maybe he would never know the reason why…

Jin moved and barely missed the blade that swept past his face. His thoughts were keeping him from paying attention. He shook them, now was not the time. He quickly unsheathed his blade as the person came at him again. The high-pitched clang rang through the air over and over. Jin trained is eyes, the katana, the masked face, and the pattern on his shirt. Jin smirked to himself and moved at a run.

* * *

Nai's head felt really light. She almost couldn't feel Fuu's hand in hers, she squeezed. "Fuu, don't let go, please." She looked down at the young girl, "Don't let go."

Fuu's sleepy eyes drooped, "I-I can't...hold on…

"FUU!" Nai panicked as she watched her little cousin fall, a ripping sound caught her attention and she looked up. No, she couldn't die, not now. Fuu… that idiot monkey…Jin…her purpose. The vine snapped, "NO!"

* * *

Jin's ears perked enough for what he heard to make him stand still. The whistle of an incoming blade forced him to move is body. This fight was becoming tedious and unnecessary. He swung his katana and caught the man's mask. He smirked as the item floated to the ground.

Jin smirked, "As I suspected…I see that your skills have improved Yukimaru."

"It seems so. But I'm not here for our master's revenge. I'm here for the things I want."

Jin kept a firm hold on is katana, and stayed steady in his stance, "And what do you want? To make a name for yourself?"

Yukimaru smirked, "Like you did? I do want a name, among other things…or people."

Jin's smirk faltered as Yukimaru continued, "I saw her Jin. She's so strong, and so beautiful."

Jin leapt at him, the clashing of blades resumed again. If Jin was sure, that scream was hers. And if he was really sure, she was dead. Jin continued to back away until he came to the sound of running water. He stood on the cliff and relaxed his stance and hold on his katana.

"Why are you stopping Jin? Have you realized that you can't kill me?"

"No, I realized that you're not worth killing." Jin sheathed his blade, "If it makes you happy, you can say you killed me. I might as well be dead anyway…"

Yukimaru rushed to the edge of the cliff as Jin threw himself over. His body disappeared in the mist of the falling water.

* * *

_This is for real. I'm gonna die. Dad? Maybe I'll see him, and my aunt. Fuu… It finally hit me that she fell before I did. Maybe I'll se her too. I'm gonna die. No one is gonna help me. I guess that's okay. The water is relaxing, comforting. This isn't bad…it's not like I'm leaving anyone. It was too soon to tell if I loved him anyway._

_

* * *

_

Jin hauled himself from the water. He wasn't dead was his realization as the sound of the water and the small aches in his body registered in his brain. He sat on the bank and tried to catch his breath. He scanned the area, still in the woods. A small noise caught his attention but he decided to ignore it move on. As he was walking he heard it again. It was coughing.

He unsheathed his katana, just in case. It clattered to the ground as he cut through the water, running to the half submerged body.

"Hey. Wake up, Nai."

The woman whimpered and opened her eyes,"…Jin…" She smiled deliriously, eyes half lidded, "Sorry I kissed you… am I dead?"

Jin picked her up without saying a word; she whimpered again, he guessed she had an injury. "Jin…" He looked at her, her chocolate eyes were spilling water, and they looked like tears, "Jin…Fuu" Jin finally took notice of the item she was clutching in her hand.

"What happened?"

"We…we fell. I don't really remember where." She started to cry, "Jin… I was supposed to protect her."

Jin sighed and gathered the woman in his arms. She flinched, "My arm."

Nai watched quietly as Jin dressed her arm with a piece of his pants. She watched his pale hands tie the knot and retreat; she reached out and held one of his hands in both of hers.

He watched as she traced the lines on his palm. This woman, she was different. She was more than just gentle and beautiful, she was also strong and daring and cunning. He sighed as she rested his palm against her cheek.

Jin's other hand found it's way to her cheek. She looked up at him, sadness still evident on her face. He inched closer, the last time a woman gave him such a sad face…he fell in love. Their lips barely brushed when something made a noise, they both looked to see a person. Jin stood and held out his hand, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

Jin put his finger to his lips as they neared a clearing with a building in it. There were men standing around. Jin snatched Nai out of the way just as one ran past them.

"So, you made it?" The one sitting on the building's steps spoke; he seemed to be the leader.

The straggler who had run in spoke, "Yes sir."

"And that man back at the river?"

"It's as we thought sir, he doesn't appear to be Okuru. He's much too young and he said he was from the Ryukroos."

Jin looked at Nai, she mouthed, "Mugen?"

Jin nodded slightly and listened.

"If he interferes again, kill him. Understood?"

Another man ran in, "My lord! We found the remains of a fire along the river bank and the shavings from arrows being made."

"Sir! Okuru is an archer!"

"Find him! I want his head."

Nai followed Jin as he walked away, "What do these men want with this Okuru guy?"

"I'm not sure. But it seems that Mugen is involved."

A scream sounded in the distance, Nai clutched Jin's arm, "That sounded like…"

The two burst through the clearing and Nai almost doubled over, "Fuu!"

The young girl looked up in shock as her cousin pulled her into a warm embrace, "But… I thought…"

Nai tried not to cry, "I know. I thought so too." She said revealing Fuu's lone sandal, giving it to the girl.

"What are you to doing here?"

"Never mind that." Jin said, "What happened here? Why did you scream?"

"I saw an ogre or something, it had a sword."

Nai put her hand on Fuu's head, "An ogre with a katana? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes! I know what I saw!" Jin held out his hand and helped the girl up, "Oh no, your arm. Don't tell me that idiot managed to scratch you this time."

Jin placed his hand over the small wound on his arm, "No, it's just a scratch I got when I jumped off a waterfall."

"When you what?!" Nai smacked the man in the back of his head, "You didn't tell me you did that! Why would you try and kill yourself?! Baka!"

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I thought…"

"Hey, have you two seen Mugen?"

Jin pulled his hand away, "No. We thought you might have."

Fuu's face fell, "No. I…I haven't seen him."

Nai stretched, "There is no way the monkey's dead, we'll find him."

"Oh! You have a wound too! Here, there are some medicinal herbs around here somewhere." Fuu said walking off.

Jin surveyed the area, an old campfire, and a bed… Someone was here with her. His ears perked as something made a very small sound. Jin spun, pulling his Katana and blocked the unexpected attack from above. Nai ran to Fuu and pulled a sai just in case. "Yukimaru! Stop it!"

"No! I will beat him! Did you honestly thing you could fool me?"

"Nai, what's going on?"

Nai ignored her cousin, she was too busy trying to figure out why this was happening, and she knew too well how this would end for Yukimaru.

Jin glared at the young man before him, "Yukimaru, this is senseless."

"No! I want you dead and the only way to kill you is with my two hands!"

The two continued to clash together. His reason for this, it was so stupid. Clang. He was going to die, and he knew it. Clang.

The two broke apart, breathing normally as if nothing was happening, Jin blinked slowly, "Is this what you want?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't plan on dyeing here."

Jin lowered his sword. Nai shook her head, "Dammit it's not worth it! No title is this important! You're throwing your life away!" She screamed in frustration. He had to be only nineteen, the same age as her.

He ignored Nai and ran at Jin. Fuu clutched Nai's arm as the sound of metal through flesh echoed about the area. Jin removed his katana from the young body and let it slump to the ground.

Nai walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "It was his choice Jin."

"I know."

Fuu walked over as Nai fixed the body so he was lying on his back, "So Jin, who was he?"

"He was like a little brother to me."

"Nai, how did you know him?"

"It's a long story Fuu. I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh, ok."

Jin cracked open and eye and grabbed Fuu, dragging her to the ground as voices sounded from the other side of the river, "IT'S OKURU! WE FOUND HIM! GET THE OTHERS!"

Fuu started to panic, "What! Okuru? Did they say Okuru just now?!"

Jin nodded once and Fuu shot up and started running, "Hey! Dammit where are you going!" Nai shot up after her.

Jin followed suit, "So, do you know this man they're after?"

"Yeah. I owe him my life."

The three came to a little stream and stopped, "Look Fuu, I don't know what this man did for you but…"

"Nai, he saved my life. And those people…we…we just have to help him ok?"

Nai nodded, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Jin simply looked at the young girl, "You have a strong sense of justice."

"Without justice this world would be a dark place."

"GAH!" Nai flipped out as a little fuzzy creature landed on her head, "Dammit Momo!"

Fuu snatched the furry little creature, "Momo, which way did Okuru go?"

"Why are we following a squirrel?" Nai said as they stopped before a clearing. A large group of men was standing around one man, "Is that him?"

Fuu nodded, "Yeah." Jin tried to step closer and broke a twig. A large flock of birds flew off, startling the men. They released fire tipped arrows, hitting the man.

"Hey you bastards! Back off! This guy is mine!"

Nai jumped out into the men, "You dumbass monkey!"

Mugen turned to see Nai and Jin helping him fight, "Hey, where the hell?"

"Don't question me you idiot!" Nai dropped and ducked a katana, brining up her sai and cutting the officer's jugular. "What the hell have you gotten into?!"

"None of your damn business! I didn't ask for your help."

Something caught Nai's eyes and she turned so she could see it fully. The site knocked her off her feet. She slowly rose a hand to her mouth. It was a man…and he was burning. The site terrified her and she started to shake. The man walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over his shoulder. She followed his gaze; he was watching Mugen who stared back with the same intensity. Then he was gone.

* * *

Nai sighed as she sat on the ground cross-legged and put her chin in her hand, "Alright people. It's obviously fate that the four of us stay together, so, what do we do now?"

Jin just made his signature grunt and Mugen put his hands on his head, "Well, you could tell us what's so important about this sunflower guy. Is it revenge?"

Nai looked to Fuu, it was her story to tell. Fuu smiled at her older cousin, "Yeah, that's about right. It's revenge for my mom, and for Nai in a way too."

Nai just smiled. Jin nodded once, "Whatever the reason, wars aren't won on an empty stomach."

Nai jumped up, "Amen to that!"

The three started to walk away. Fuu stayed still, they weren't going to leave her. They were going to help her through this. They were her family. Nai looked over her shoulder at her cousin and nudged Mugen who also turned around. "Come on girlie! Move your ass!" Fuu laughed as she ran to them. Nai put her arm around her shoulders.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, more than ready."


	9. War of the Words

Chapter 9

War of the Words

A/N: This one is simply based off the episode. Nothing fancy, just the episode with Nai included, it's switched up a little though so you can't skip it. Ha! ^_^ I also want to apologize ahead of time, this is really long, and I think Jin is a little OOC. Sorry.

* * *

"I'd like cheese kadro and mochi in mine please."

"Okinomiyaki isn't the same as Monjiyaki." Jin bickered lightly with Nai.

Nai lightly elbowed him in the side, "Whatever. Stop being picky and order."

He smiled a little, "I'll take the seafood style, with oysters."

Nai mulled over the menu, "Ummm… leek with shrimp is fine and some sake. Mugen go ahead…Mugen."

Mugen bounced his leg on the stool; face in the menu…"Umm, I'll have what that guys havin." He said pointing over Nai at Jin.

Fuu leaned her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand, looking at Mugen, "Whenever we go out you always get the same as one of us."

Nai leaned back in her seat a little, "She's right you know. I hate copycats. And you can get whatever you want off the menu."

"There ain't much choice."

Fuu leaned over, "It's all right there on the menu."

He looked at her with a serious face, "Look. I'm havin a little trouble understandin it ok?"

Nai leaned forward over her food and looked down the bar, "Wait. Are you saying you can't read?"

He stood up, almost knocking over his chair and pointed to some letters on the sign above him, "This one here is 'no' and so is this one, and this one too."

Nai rolled her eyes and went back to her food. Fuu opened up a menu and pointed to a letter, "Then what's this one?"

Mugen stroked his chin, "I don't know, 'no' I guess…it's 'nah'. Dammit you little bitch that was a trick question!"

Fuu really didn't believe what she was hearing, "Are you serious, you can only read one letter?"

"One letter is more than enough as far as I'm concerned."

Fuu smirked, "Now that I think about it, I've never seen you read anything."

Nai leaned forward again, "Because the monkey can't read…dumb ape."

"Oh yeah, real funny! Besides, you ain't gotta know how ta' read in order to kill people." Jin looked from the corner of his eye to see a man stand and snatch Mugen up by the neck. He ignored it when he saw the man was clearly drunk and went back to his food.

The man started yelling at Mugen in his drunken stupor, "What the hell kinda crap are you spoutn' over here boy! It's ok for a fool to stay a fool huh! Don't give me any of that pathetic garbage!"

Mugen started to choke in the man's grasp and Nai put her forehead on the table cuz she was laughing so hard, she was a little on the tipsy side too.

"When you're illiterate you're automatically branded as an idiot! Don't that piss you off boy! Well don't it!" After this last round about the man conked out on the floor, snoring.

Fuu looked over her shoulder, "Guess he passed out."

"Then we need to go." Nai reached in her top and pulled out a small pouch, she dumped the contents onto the table. She took another sip of sake, "Either I'm really drunk…or we have no money."

Jin stood and helped her off her chair as Mugen stood up, "Both."

Mugen brushed himself off, "Put it on my friends tab." He said pointing to the snoring man on the floor. "Call it a disturbance fee. C'mon girlie."

Fuu got off her chair and carefully stepped around the man, "Sorry Mister."

Jin stepped from the room the four of them were sharing at the inn. Nai was leaned against the rail looking out at the people on the street below; she had a far off look to her, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah…I just really needed to think. A few things are really stressing me out."

Jin nodded in understanding, "Is it anything I can help with?"

She hiccupped, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine…" She trailed off as she felt warmth by her face. Jin had leaned down and slowly kissed her cheek. She turned to him, "Jin…"

"I apologize. That was out of line. I…"

"No…you missed…" He leaned back down and captured her lips. He felt her smile and it sent huge waves down his spine. It didn't bother him that they were now against the wall of the inn they would be staying at, it didn't bother him that people could see.

He put his hands on her hips as she forced her way in, tongues clashing. She made a heavenly noise in the back of her throat and Jin was instantly hot. He felt like he did in the spring, but now the feeling was stronger. He pulled away and she whimpered. He moved back in and kissed her neck, and then it hit him. She smelled of sake. She was still drunk. He backed off fully and went into the inn without a word.

"Shit." Nai cursed herself and ran a hand through her hair. She ruined it.

* * *

"Hey Jin, have you seen Nai?"

An image of him kissing her flashed in his head and he turned to the young teen, "No. But I must go."

Fuu looked about ready to scream until he said, "Only for a moment. There is someone in Mihara who I'm indebted to and I want to pay my respects."

Fuu smirked at him, "Mihara is quite a ways away. Who'd be worth going to see? An old girlfriend?" A loud cough erupted from somewhere and the two looked around before dismissing it.

"Nonsense. For anyone who aspires in martial arts, Mihara is a place that can't be passed by. Under Master Neewah, I once-"

Fuu cut him off by pushing him along, "Yeah yeah whatever. Go have fun! Don't forget to ask about the sunflower samurai!"

Jin nodded as he walked off.

Mihara was quite a ways away and he put his guard up once he was outside the village. Once he did, he felt someone following him. He put his hand on the hilt of is katana and looked around cautiously.

"No need to be so uptight." He pivoted and swung his blade. "Whoa! Whoa! Hangover! My reflexes aren't that good!" Nai said from the ground.

He held out a hand and helped her up, "Why are you following me?"

She smiled, "Well, I studied with Master Neewah too. And…I wanted to apologize. Last night I was…well…what I did was disgraceful."

Jin watched her closely. She had her head bowed and she spoke low, normally she was so loud and confident. But now, before him, apologizing, she was humble.

"Jin, because I was drunk I felt unafraid of my feelings…unafraid of my fears…"

"I didn't want to disrespect you."

She looked up at his interruption, "What?"

"I didn't want to be with you in the state you were in. I didn't want you to feel used. I wanted you to feel loved." He couldn't really believe he said it, and with his normal stoic face at that. He loved her. He didn't feel sorrow or pity for her like he did before with the other. But he felt love.

She was everything, strong, beautiful, independent, and kind. She was someone he would go back for, die for. He ignored the feelings at first because he hadn't known her long. He didn't want to make a mistake. But now he was sure.

She was staring at him with those beautiful chocolate eyes. He stepped closer to her stunned frame and gently cupped her face. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then moved down to her lips. The kiss was soft and loving and her lips felt warm against his.

He pulled back and she embraced him tightly, "Thank you Jin."

* * *

Nai put a hand over her mouth. The dojo was dead. It was falling apart and graffiti littler every surface. She looked at Jin who looked almost as shocked. She went inside and looked around, holes in the walls and more graffiti. She came back out and Jin was sitting solemnly on the step, "The Katana's are still there."

He shifted his position a little as she sat next to him, "What I want to know is who did this." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Hey! Who are you? This is our turf you're loitering on."

Nai sat up and looked at the group of boys. None of them looked over sixteen, younger than her. Jin stayed silent, as they got closer. One of them pulled a knife, "Look pops I think we're gonna collect a little relaxation fee from you!"

Nai moved like lightning and he blocked her sai with his knife. She smirked, "Are you really?"

She kneed him in the groin and two others came to his aid and she elbowed them in the face. The rest tried to attack Jin and he simply knocked them around with the hilt of his katana. After a few seconds they were sitting obediently in a row infront of the two looking a little worse for wear.

Jin looked irritated and Nai tried not to laugh at the look on his face. He sighed, "This is a place for those who strive to master the martial arts. This is not a place for the likes of you to be loitering about."

One of the boys bowed a little, "Sorry mister. But this is where we hang out."

Nai stood and put a hand on her hip, "Look. Where can we find Master Neewah?"

"Oh. Ma'am if your talking about the bosses their in town today."

Nai looked over her shoulder at Jin, "What…?"

* * *

Nai shook her head as the two brothers started to fight over her cousin. One had blond hair and the other brown. But she still knew who they were. She straightened her Kimono before strutting over and bumping their heads together, "Oi! You two better stop fighting!"

They looked up at her, rubbing their heads, "Nai!"

"It's been a long time Tatsunoshin, Katsunoske." Jin said coming up behind her.

The boys' eyes grew even bigger, "Jin!"

Fuu walked over to her cousin and companion, "You know these two?"

Nai laughed a little, "Yeah. These two are like the little brothers from hell."

Jin nodded, "Nai and I studied under their father."

"I studied after Jin did but I spent a lot of time with those two." Nai said pointing at the twins.

Fuu looked at them and they all walked back to the dojo together. "Really?"

Jin nodded once, "Yes."

The twins trotted up next to Nai and Jin. The blond one, Tatsu, spoke, "Hey man. Is Nai like, your wife now?"

Nai blushed and Fuu started coughing. A light tint rose to Jin's cheeks but he stayed silent. Katsu bonked his brother on the head, "You shouldn't have went there bro."

"I was curious!"

They all went into the dojo and Nai, Jin, and Fuu sat before them. Jin got comfortable and asked, "Why do you quarrel with one other? As brothers, wouldn't you be better served by helping each other and mastering the path your father laid down for you?"

Tatsu rolled his eyes, "Well what do you expect? No one follows in their father's footsteps these days. It's not cool."

"Yeah and when someone offs themselves they screw over the ones left behind." Katsu said seriously.

Nai's expression softened, in a way they were rebelling to show their pain.

Tatsu turned to his brother, "Besides, the way he dresses scares people."

"Why don't you come back and say that after you wash that butt ugly face a' yours?!"

The pulled their weapons on each other, "You got somethin to say?"

"You want some of this?"

Jin sighed as Nai got up and smacked them both in the back of their heads making them quiet down. He closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again, "As the true heirs of Goju Hall, settle this with swords."

The boys looked at each other than back at Jin, "We don't know how."

"Well what would you substitute for swords so that you can settle this?"

The twins looked up at some of the graffiti on the ceiling, "That."

"Yeah, definitely that."

Nai stood quietly and left the dojo while Jin continued to figure out what to do with the boys. He came out to find her silently looking at the woods with her arms folded. He stood behind her and gently put his hands on her arms, "Jin."

"Hn?"

"He killed himself. Master Neewah killed himself and left these boys behind…" She said disbelievingly.

Jin turned her to face him and held up her chin, "He had a good reason. I know he did. We both know he's not that kind of man."

"But still…" He silenced her with a gentle kiss and she made it deeper by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Fuu ventured outside; ready to tell them that the twins were ready and willing to work things out when she saw Jin and her cousin. She stayed as quiet as she could then went back inside.

Nai bit her lip as Jin pulled away, "We have got to stop kissing like this." He hn'd and pecked her, making her giggle.

* * *

Nai trailed silently behind Jin, just watching his back. 'I love you…No that's not right, too cliché.' She sighed. Earlier he had practically said that he loved her, albeit cryptically, but almost everything he said was in riddles. She did love him. It was definite. There's no way you can travel with someone for six weeks and not fall in love with them.

Fuu broke the silence, "So, Jin, this must be different for you huh? Acting as a mediator and all. I mean, it's just a simple squabble between brothers right?"

"Their father was a man I'm indebted to. He once asked something of me."

"What did he ask?"

Nai looked over her shoulder at her cousin, "I showed up for my training about a week early. I was outside the dojo playing with the boys while Jin was finishing up. The boys were playing tag and I ran after them, right outside the practice room. He told Jin that if he died, to please watch over his sons. He told me the same when I left."

They reached the burial ground and found Master Neewah's headstone, Fuu went to work with setting up flowers and incense.

"Well, it's been a long time young man."

Jin bowed slightly to the priest, "It's been far too many years preist."

"I see you've grown into a fine young man, and such a beautiful wife."

Nai's face turned stock red. That was the second time in one day! Jin put a arm around her waist, "Maybe someday priest." He said seriously. Nai's face turned even redder than possible.

The priest smiled, "Thank you for coming, I'm sure master Neewah is smiling from beyond the grave."

Nai looked up to the sky and smiled, maybe he had a reason, a really good one "Um, priest, may I ask, what happened?"

"Jealousy." With that he continued his story of how Neewah was forced to kill himself in order to save his dojo for his sons. At the end of the story, Nai felt better. He did it for the boys after all.

"Alright Jin! Lets go help the idiots!"

* * *

Fuu walked ahead of the couple and Jin stayed unusually quiet. Nai looked over to him a few times then she struck, she grabbed him and moved like lightning, hiding behind a tree.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"That you might marry me someday."

Jin leaned down and kissed her, possibly their most passionate kiss yet. He started to get carried away so he pulled away, "I love you."

Nai just stared at him. He started to get a worried look, thinking she might reject him. She noticed the look but couldn't change her expression. "Nai if you do not except I understand. You are a young woman of great strength and I understand if-"

She cut him off with, "I love you too."

* * *

"I have never seen so many cops in my life."

Jin sighed, he simply sat cross-legged on a box, arms folded in his shirt and watched as the cops in the area chased the boys around. Nai and Fuu ate dumplings, entertained by the goings on.

"Well I say this isn't working."

"I won!"

"No I won ya' jerk off!"

Jin sighed for about the thousandth time that night, "We'll never settle it this way."

Nai rolled her eyes, "No shit… QUIT IT YOU TWO!"

The boys sat down and Fuu swallowed a dumpling whole before speaking, "Is there any place you guys haven't tagged yet?"

The twins looked at each other, "Hiroshima Castle!"

Nai rest her head on Jin's shoulder, "So, you think this will get it done?"

He nodded as more cops ran by. Fuu looked over at the two, "Are you two…? Never mind, so Jin, why did they pick this place?"

"They're getting revenge against the lord in there own way."

Nai sat up and stretched, "Yup. Revenge their father was never able to get." She looked around and noticed the calm, "C'mon, we should go see who won."

"Nai can I talk to you?"

Nai threw and arm around Fuu's shoulders, "Wassup cuz?"

"Are you and Jin…you know?"

"Yes."

"WHAT! Are you serious?!"

Nai nodded, "Fuu, for four years I was used by men, and would have never learned to trust them if it wasn't for my father. I trust Jin, and I love him. But when this journey is over, I'll make the right choice, I promise."

She kissed her forehead and took some quick steps so she was in step with Jin. Fuu stared at the two. How was it that Nai knew what she was really getting at?

"Alright, so who won?" Fuu almost ran into Jin's back for she hadn't noticed that they stopped.

The twins smiled, "Neither of us won."

"Wait a minute!" Fuu said, "Then who did?"

"We got beat by some mystery tagger."

"Yeah, it's a big world out there and someone will always be better than you."

Jin nodded in approval, "As long as you learned that lesson."

Fuu sighed dramatically, "Then I guess nobody wins me then."

"Let us cop a quick feel."

Nai took a step and jin grabbed her arm, shaking his head. The twins reached out for Fuu and Momo jumped from her kimono landing in their hands. "Aww, dude she's so cute!"

"Look at her little eyes!"

"She's so soft."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Nai laughed, "C'mon Fuu. I am beat! And can someone promise me that we'l have no more sidetracks like this on our little journey. That was a waste of two days."

* * *

"AHHH!"

"What Fuu what!"

"Our clothes! Somebody wrote all over our clothes!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Mugen whistled a happy tune as he painted on the wall. "You wanna explain this?"

He turned to his angry companions and smiled, "Ya' gotta' write your name on your stuff."

Jin studied the symbol on the wall, "And that symbol there?"

"Mugen. It means infinite, I made it myself."

"Aww! Monkey you learned how to read!" Nai glomped him, "You have graduated to gorilla."

* * *

A/N: I don't really like this chapter. It's so long and off topic. Oh well. ^_^ See ya next time! Sorry for the wait!


	10. Shino

Chapter 10

Shino

A/N: Hello! This is in Jin's point of view. It's just a short chapter on Shino and Nai and how he feels about them both. It's just a little insight into exactly how much he love's Nai compared to Shino. This is gonna be short but there's a surprise! ^_^

* * *

I opened my eyes and watched as she combed her hair, her back to me. I clearly remembered what had happened not that long ago and felt no regrets, none at all, "Let's leave this place."

I meant what I said, or at least it felt like I did. She stopped her movements, "Where would we go?" I couldn't understand why she was questioning me.

"I can't let you do this anymore." My strong sense of duty and my other feelings spoke for me. Shino didn't need to suffer.

"You make it sound so easy." She gave an airy laugh, "Do you know how much it costs to buy a prostitute's freedom? Even if there were a hundred of you, you wouldn't have enough to afford it."

Why was she talking like this? She couldn't be happy with this life, I was giving her a chance. I sat up and stood, making my way over to her. I saw her smiling face in the mirror. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled again, her chocolate eyes twinkling at me. That's not rite, Shino has black eyes.

I put my hands on her back and she sighed as I moved her shiny brown hair away from her skin and kissed her shoulder. Trailing my fingers across the scar on her back, this was Nai.

She stood, leaving my touch. I looked up and the scar was gone. Dark eyes filled with pain looked over at me from a pale shoulder, "I'm sorry but our little fantasy is over. The real world is waiting for me."

It was confusing. At one moment I was with Shino and at the other, Nai. The difference in their eyes struck me. The varying beauty, the pain, the strength.

"We're leaving." Before I knew it I was running with her, through the fog. I knew what to do. I had to help her. We came to the docks.

"Where are we going?"

I helped her onto the boat and stood on the dock. She closed her onyx eyes and I took the chance to push the boat away. She opened them quickly, "Jin!" She reached out from me, but stopped for she couldn't reach.

My heart hurt. It hurt to watch her drift away from me, "Jin! Please!" I looked up, tears were spilling from her chocolate eyes as she reached out for me. Her hair, loose from its bindings flowing over her in chocolate rivers, "…Nai? Nai!"

"Jin! Jin!" I felt myself taking steps, steps I didn't take for Shino, moving into the water to go after her. "Nai!"

She kept reaching out for me, "JIN! JIN!"

I felt myself being torn apart from the inside out. Her screams and cries sounded so tortured. She sounded as if she was dying. "JIN!"

"Nai! Nai! NAI!"

The boat caught fire and the flames licked at her. I tried to swim but the water felt so dense. I never felt so helpless as I watched the flames lick at her. She continued to scream my name until I closed my eyes, unable to take it.

"Jin. Jin wake up. Hey."

I opened my eyes to her smiling face, which I reached out and touched. "You ok?"

She chuckled, "Am I ok? Your lucky those two sleep like rocks."

I looked over at the snoring duo behind her and the fire that had died down. "Jin," she touched my face, just under my eye, "You're crying."

I stood silently and pulled her up with me. "Jin, where are we going?"

I silently pulled her along. That dream told me something. When Fuu told me that I was saving Shino out of pity, it was true. I confused love with pity. I didn't go after Shino, I went after Nai.

She stopped dead and I stopped too, "Jin, who's Shino? You were saying her name in your sleep, then you were close to screaming mine. That's why I woke you up."

I told her of Shino, and of my dream. When I was done she stared at the ground instead of looking at my face. "Nai…"

She got up and ran, the last thing I thought she'd do. I ran after her/ I lost her after a while, the sound of water blocking out what I might have heard. I stepped slowly, looking around.

"Hey."

I tried not to jump physically as she hung upside down from the tree. She smiled at me. "You are very honorable Jin."

She flipped down gracefully and looked at me, "Why didn't you go after her? Didn't you love her?"

"I thought I did."

"But?"

I just stared at her, "Are you angry?"

She smiled as if the idea was ludicrous, "No."

I didn't realize we were on a small cliff above a lake until she moved to the edge. I watched as she reached up and released her hair, letting it fall in rivers. I watched every move as she undid the obi on her kimono. Its length was already alluring, and she teased by slipping it off her shoulders. She dropped it to the ground and looked back at me.

I took that as my queue to get closer. So I did, she let me touch her, my slim fingers skimmed over her tan skin. Up her neck, over her jaw, and resting on her lips. She smirked under my fingers and jumped.

I found myself in the water not long after, topless. My katanas abandoned. She was teasing. I felt hands on my back and turned. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was filled with such passion, need, and love. She freed my own hair and gripped it in her hands.

This felt rite, my whole body was on fire despite the cool water.

"Jin."

I grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around me, I knew what she felt. I wanted her to feel it again.

"Ah!"

I ground against her before pushing her back onto a rock. She bit her lip and leaned forward, kissing my chest.

I let a sound slip past my lips and she did it again. The feeling was amazing. "Jin, I trust you." She whispered against my neck.

I grunted as her fingers grabbed the top of my pants, tugging. I pulled on her own bottoms, and freed her from her top. "Your beautiful Nai." She pulled off my glasses and smiled at me, "So are you."

She whimpered as I pressed at her entrance. I controlled my self and pushed in slow. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. I was getting feedback that was totally different from Shino.

I moved slowly at first, fighting myself to do so. Every time I pushed or pulled she made a sound. She started to grip and my shoulders, "Jin, oh god, please."

I loved the sound of my name on her lips. I picked up my rhythm and her grip tightened, "J-J-Ah!"

I lost all control and her head lolled back again, I attacked her neck, this was so rite. It was what I wanted. She felt so tight around me, as if she was made for me. "Mm…ah…mmm…Jin."

I moved my gaze to her face. I wanted to watch as it twisted in pleasure. I changed my pace again and she scratched along my back and screamed. She wrapped her legs tighter, pushing me deeper. "Nai!"

I let it fall from my lips and I leaned forward into her ear so she could hear me over her own loud moans, "I love you."

"I lu-Ah…Ah! Jin! Jin!"

I pulled her closer, digging deeper still, "Nai, I love you."

"I love…mmm…I love you Jin."

That was all I needed to hear. I felt completely at peace like this. I felt…complete. All those years of running. Believing I had no purpose. I had friends, and I had this. I had love. I had Nai.


	11. Rain

Chapter 11

Rain

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry, exams and school is over! I am an official senior! Yesssssssss. ^_^ Well, anyway, my stories will now be updated a lot faster thanks to summer! I hope you enjoy this chappie!

* * *

"Kill all of them except the oldest girl. They want her alive."

"Sir, I can kill her myself."

"You can't. She's the Dragon Hime, she'll kill you before you even draw your weapon."

There was a silence in the dimly lit room before the authoritative voice spoke again, "Just get the job done. You know what's at stake for you."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"It's going to rain." Nai looked up at the sky. It's not that she didn't like the rain. She just believed that when it was warm like this, and it rained, it meant that something bad was bound to happen.

Jin came up next to her and she lent against him as they walked. She grinned as she remembered the night before. She was glad he told her about Shino and she was glad she gave herself to him. He coolly wrapped an arm around d her waist.

Fuu crinkled her nose, "Mugen-"

"They fucked."

Fuu choked on air, "You don't have to be so blunt about it!" She hissed.

Mugen put his arms behind his head, "There is no way they would be a lovey-dovey like that if they hadn't. Four eyes isn't that kind of guy." He sighed, "Why does he get to have that?"

"Have what Mugen?" Fuu asked softly.

"Nothing, never mind it."

Fuu gave the rounin a sad look. He would have that one day, after their journey was over, Mugen would have love too.

Something wet hit Jin on the head, "It's raining."

"I was right! Ha!" Nai said as she ran with her cousin under the awning of a nearby shop.

A man exited the shop appearing to be the owner, she cousins bowed, "We apologize. We were just looking for shelter from the rain."

The man smiled pleasantly, he was short and partially bald but he seemed young, "Oh no problem. Please come in! I love hearing travelers stories about places I'll never see myself."

Nai wrung the water from her hair, "Sorry but we have no money."

"Don't worry about it. On the house."

"If that's the case some sake potatoes and oden would be great." Mugen said as he walked in, Jin in tow.

The cousin's made identical pissed of faces, "Idiots."

The inside of the shop was warm and dimply lit. There were lots of people around but the atmosphere was quite, calm, and slightly sad. A woman was on the stage playing a sad song on a guitar like instrument called a samisen.

Mugen sat down and immediately started stuffing his face. Nai rolled her eyes and sat next to him, Jin next to her, and Fuu on the end.

A huge shiver traveled up Nai's spine and she quickly looked over her shoulder. Jin whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The woman ended her song and the people started to clap, Fuu stood from her seat to do so.

The shop keeper wiped his eyes, "That song always makes me cry."

Jin paused in his eating, "They say the songs of a Gozeh are sad because they show the listener things that their eyes can not see."

"A Gozeh?" Fuu questioned.

"A blind, traveling, performer."

The woman made her way to the bar and sat on the other side of Mugen. The shop owner smiled, "That was lovely."

Fuu complimented too, "I…I um, really liked that a lot."

The woman gave a small, quick smile. Mugen rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. That was a downer. Your way too hot to sing crap like that."

"Will you show some manners?" Fuu whispered from her end.

Jin and Nai just sat and ate quietly.

Mugen held his sake out to the woman, "Want a drink?"

"I don't take handouts from people."

Mugen smirked, "I'm diggin you."

"Wooow. That song made us cry like babies. But I'm afraid that you're singing that song on our turf." Two men came up on either side on the woman. Jin and Nai silently put on hand on one of their weapons, at the ready. Mugen glared at the men as they continued to pester the woman.

"You can't set up shop here and not be prepared to kick down your profits."

"Say something already."

"Your eyes might not be able to work but that mouth of yours should be just fine." The man said, grabbing the front of the woman's kimono and raising her from her seat.

Nai got down off her chair a little and Fuu stood completely, "You leave her alone!"

"Stay out of this."

The woman turned her unseeing eyes in Fuu's direction, "He's right. I don't want your sympathies, just because I'm blind."

The man let her go, "Listen lady, I don't think your taking us seriously."

The other man grabbed her wrist; "Maybe I should cut off your hand to stop you from playing the samisen."

Mugen grabbed the man's own wrist and twisted it behind his back, "Maybe I should rip out that tongue of yours to keep you from picking a fight again?" the other man drew his katana, attempting to fight. Mugen dealt with them quickly, leaving them afraid as they scampered from the establishment.

Nai re-mounted her chair and continued to eat as the woman gathered herself as well, "Excuse me?"

Mugen grinned at her, "I wasn't actin outta sympathy. I got ulterior motives. Got a name?"

"My name is Sarah."

Mugen put and arms around her shoulders, "I like you girl. I like your face and you attitude."

He crumpled to the floor in pain as Jin, Nai, and Fuu hit him against his head calmly, all at the same time. Nai swallowed her mouthful of sake. "Stupid monkey."

* * *

"So the four of you have traveled all this way, together?"

"Well, sort of. I just joined them about half way through." Nai said sweetly.

Sarah smiled, "That seems nice."

Mugen scratched his head, "Yeah it just kinda worked out that way."

Jin held Nai closer, she was partially in his lap, "So, where are you headed?" The three of them were huddled around Sarah; Fuu was on the far end of the bar. The three hadn't even really noticed since they were so engrossed in their conversation with Sarah.

"I'm going to Hyuuga. It's just a little to the south of here. Um, excuse me, Fuu?"

Fuu looked up with a "Huh?"

Sarah smiled, "I'm sorry, for earlier. You were just trying to be nice and I lashed out at you."

"Don't worry, that's alright."

"I've been on my own a while and I get a little stubborn at times."

"It's ok, I understand, really."

"If it's alright. Would the four of you mind traveling with me to Hyuuga? I would like to repay you for your kindness. I'd be glad to cover your room and board along the way."

Nai smiled, "That doesn't sound like a problem to me. The guys and myself can even protect you a little. In case some more guys like those two come along again."

Jin nodded, "That sounds good, Fuu?"

She nodded and smiled, "Sure."

* * *

For five days Sarah traveled with the crew. Nai, Jin, and Mugen playing bodyguards for Sarah during her shows. Sometimes standing outside of the larger venues to keep people out. The days went smoother having someone with money; they always ate and found a decent place to sleep. Nai and Fuu openly conversed with the woman, glad to have another female to talk to.

Every once in a while, Nai would stop and look around suspiciously, feeling something or someone who wasn't really there but she got over it.

They all stopped at a small shop along the road to get something to eat, Jin glared at Mugen as he grabbed all the dumplings on the plate and shoved them in his mouth, "Jeez guys! If you're going to take advantage of Sarah's kindness be subtle about it. But I will say it beats going head to head over the right to a single dumpling."

"Especially since the damn things come in threes." Nai said exiting the shop with another plate and setting it down between her and her lover.

Sarah smiled as she heard Nai smack Mugen's hand as he tried to steel them. Jin sipped his tea quietly as the two bickered. He noticed the fuzzy, owl-like charm hanging from Sarah's instrument.

"I'm sorry to speak out of term, but isn't that a Kishi-bojein charm?"

Sarah's smiled fell and Fuu studied the charm also, "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that two."

Jin closed his eyes, "I take it you have a child then?"

The five of them grew quiet as Sarah smiled, "Yes I do."

"Is the kid dead?"

Nai smacked Mugen hard against his head, "Mugen!"

"No, it's not dead."

Fuu moved closer to Sarah, "Is it with the father?"

"The father is no longer around."

"Bet then…"

"Well, a blind woman isn't exactly the best mother for a child."

Nai looked down at the ground. A cursed woman wasn't either, she put a hand over her stomach and Jin's hand covered hers.

* * *

It was quiet, and dark. The place where they were staying was really nice. They were staying there thanks to Sarah and the money she earned night after night. Nai leaned against the wood rail in the hall and Jin exited his room.

"Hey."

Nai kissed him softly, "Hey."

He gently put a hand on her stomach and held her from behind, "Are you?"

She lent her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. When she opened them he was staring down at her, she smiled, "No."

Jin's face seemed to fall just a little, Nai smiled, "Jin, did you want me to be?"

"Not right now. When the journey is over. But it didn't sound bad. Mugen could take Fuu the rest of the way."

"He could…I guess."

Jin sighed and stepped away from her as Fuu came into the hall. "Nai! Come to the baths with me!"

"Where's Sarah?" Nai asked raising a brow.

"She's already there, c'mon!" The cousins went to the bathhouse and changed, turned out that the bath was more like a spring.

Nai smirked as she wrapped a towel around her body, "You're going commando?"

"Why not? There are no guys out there."

"Whatever you say. Little cousins first." Nai said, dramatically letting her cousin pass.

"AAGGGHHH!"

Nai burst out laughing as Fuu hid behind some wood to shield herself. Her face turned beat red and she yelled, "What are you doing out there?!"

Mugen turned to look at the hiding teen, "I'm takin a bath! What's it look like?"

"You're trying to make a move on Sarah!"

Mugen stood, "I am not." Then turned around.

"AHHH! Could you at least cover up!"

Mugen smirked, "It's not like she can see anything. Right?"

Nai stepped aside to let Mugen pass but she just kept giggling. She left the little shed and dropped a towel on Fuu's head, "There are no guys out there." She teased.

"Shut up Nai."

The two dipped into the water and Nai wet her hair and sighed. Fuu carefully got in and turned to Sarah, "Are you ok? He didn't try anything did he?"

Sarah shook her head, "Do you mind if I ask you two something?"

Nai and Fuu looked to her, "No."

"Could you tell me what Mugen looks like?"

Nai opened her mouth but Fuu beat her to the punch, "Listen! Don't waist your time on him! He's a complete pig! I don't even think he's human half the time! More like a hairy baboon or something."

Nai tilted her head and smiled at her little cousin. _"Sounds like somebody's being possessive. You like him Fuu."_ She thought to herself.

Sarah just simply nodded. Nai sat up as she heard something. "Nai, what is it."

"Fuu stay here with Sarah. I'm just going to get out and check this place before we go to sleep."

"O-ok."

Nai got out from the spring and dressed in her black outfit, pulling up her mask and putting her long brown hair in a high ponytail. She jumped the roof and skipped across the tiles to where she knew the boy's room was. "Mugen."

"GAH! Dammit don't scare me like that!" He said pointing his katana at her haphazardly.

She pulled down her mask, "Punk. Where's Jin?"

"Four eyes is out for a walk."

"C'mon. We gotta go do something."

"Something like what?" He said laying back on the floor.

"Something that could possibly involve killing someone."

Mugen sat straight up, "Let's go."


	12. All Eyes Open

**Chapter 12**

**All Eyes Open**

"Why the hell did you drag us out here?! Four eyes control your woman!"

Jin just sighed and Nai glared at him, "Listen you stupid monkey. Something is not right and I will not fall asleep until I check this place out."

Jin released his katana, "I'll check over here."

Nai smiled and turned to Mugen. "Be more cooperative like him please?"

"Fine fine whatever."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her mask back up. Something was definitely not right. She hadn't wanted to say anything but since they stared traveling with Sarah she felt that someone was following them.

She also didn't say anything because she hadn't felt anything off about Sarah herself.

It was possibly just coincidence, but you could never be too cautious.

She easily jumped on top a branch and looked out as far as she could. Nothing really strange…

"Shit!"

She jumped down as a shuriken flew past her face and immediately armed herself. Soon the area became a clash of metal on metal. She didn't even know whom she was fighting.

She ducked low and kicked their feet out from under them. She used the darkness as an ally and disappeared, only to reappear and attack again.

"Nai!"

Nai stopped to call out and tell Mugen where she was but she felt cold metal on her neck through the mask.

"They're going to die you know?"

"Really? Who's going to kill them, you?"

The person chuckled and slipped down his mask s he could talk better, "Oh no. Someone else will handle that job. We are going to kill you though."

"We who?"

"Too bad your dad can't save you this time."

"Nai!"

Mugen jumped through the clearing, followed closely by Jin. "Dammit we missed em."

Jin helped her from the ground, "What happened."

Nai snatched down her mask, "Fuck! Dammit this can't be happening."

Jin held her more firmly, "Tell me what's happening."

"No! Just keep your eyes open."

"Wha?"

Nai wrestled from Jin's grasp easily, "Mugen! I mean it. Just keep your eyes open. And none of this is to be said to Sarah or Fuu understood?"

The men just looked at her. Confused. "I said understood!"

Jin nodded.

"Yeah yeah understood."

* * *

"So, miss Nai is your cousin?"

Fuu nodded as she looked over at the sleeping woman next to her, "Yup! She's so cool."

"Are you proud of her?" Shino asked as she combed her hair.

"Yeah. She's so strong, and she kept her promise to me."

"Is she the one you don't want to leave?"

Fuu fumbled with hands, "Yeah, I mean. I don't want to leave any of them. The three of them have done so much for me. I find myself hoping that this journey never ends. But I know that it will happen. I don't want Nai to have to separate from Jin just to take care of me, but I don't want the five of us to separate at all."

"So, is it Mugen?"

"What?! No! Nothing's happened! We're nothing more than friends!" Fuu hid under her covers.

Sarah was asking so many questions, and each one just seemed to probe deeper. Nai rolled over in her sleep and blindly grabbed Fuu's hand.

Fuu relaxed a little. She emerged from her blankets, "What about you Sarah. Will your journey ever end?"

"Not until I die I suppose. This is my fate."

* * *

Jin sipped his tea contently as the bells in the shrine clanked. Mugen was ringing them as Nai and Sarah prayed.

Fuu sighed, "I wonder if we can reunite them."

Jin stopped mid sip, "Everyone has troubles to overcome. It's bet not to meddle." He reasoned with the teen.

"But Jin that's her family. Family's are always better off being together no matter what."

Jin ignored the girl unintentionally as two little boys ran by, following a man selling pinwheels. He got lost in his own thoughts of the family he wanted to have with Nai, his own wife and sons.

"Jin…Jin, are you listening to me?"

* * *

All the lights and happiness around her couldn't lift her mood. At the moment nothing could. What Sarah asked of her was still echoing in her head.

_"I'd like one of them to come with me to see my son. I don't want to separate you and your family so either Jin or Mugen will do. I don't care."_

Fuu closed her eyes as the hot tears prickled her brown orbs. She could separate Nai and Jin…but Mugen was…

She ran. Nai dropped the pinwheel she was holding, "Fuu…Fuu!" She ran after her little cousin. Jin watched for a second before following also.

"Fuu, Fuu honey what's wrong."

Fuu turned to Nai and tried to quickly wipe her tears. "N-nothing."

Nai held her close, "You can't lie to me. What's wrong."

"I'm sorry." She said as she cried into her cousin's kimono. "I'm so sorry."

Jin came up to the two women and gave Nai a puzzled look. Fuu looked up at Jin then to Nai and cried harder, "I sorry you two! I'm so so sorry."

It baffled Nai and Jin, well into the next day. Why was she apologizing to them? Why was she so upset?

They sat in another inn, enjoying breakfast before it was time to go. Mugen was woofing down his food as usual while the other four ate like human beings. Nai kept shooting glances at her little cousin, still confused about the night before.

Fuu couldn't take it, it was going to driver her insane unless she said something. She shot her hand into the air, "Listen up."

They all turned to her and she continued, "Sarah has told me that she would like to see her son." Fuu kept her eyes down, "But it sounds like there are a lot of obstacles that will keep her from doing that so…Jin, I want you to go with her."

Nai's bowl shattered on the floor, "What? Wait a minute! What the hell?!" She looked to Jin, "Jin?"

Mugen was angry also, "Why does he get to go!"

Fuu tried not to look at her cousin or even in her general direction, "Jin will act like a gentleman, unlike you."

Fuu sighed, "Well Jin, what do you say?"

Jin looked from Fuu to Nai, her face twisted in anxiety then to Sarah, her head bowed. He closed his eyes, "Very well."

Nai let out a strained noise and gently grabbed Jin's face, turning him to face her, "No! You can't Jin, please!"

He gently took her hands and looked her in the eyes; she frantically shook her head, "No! No! Don't touch me!"

Jin started after her as she darted from the table. He followed her outside and grabbed her wrist as he caught up with her, "Nai."

"No!"

He grabbed both of her wrists and she sunk to the ground, forcing Jin to his knees. He held her as she cried, "You can't leave me! Not now, not ever, I need you! Please!"

"I'll see you again." Jin felt his own eyes becoming hot behind his glasses.

"Jin, please."

He could only kiss her, with no more words to say he kissed her hard and long. Just in case, just in case he really didn't see her again.

* * *

They went their separate ways. Nai only looked at the ground and Mugen didn't say a word. Something told him to just keep his trap shut. That now wasn't the time for his snide comments.

Fuu couldn't even look at her. She felt horrible, splitting the two of them up the way she did. Nai looked empty, the glow in her chocolate eyes was dismal, only a tiny flicker of the flame remained.

Nai felt cold. She still had her cousin, she knew that Fuu was only doing the right thing, and that she didn't pick Mugen because she liked him but still. It was too cruel to separate her from the man she loved. The man she knew she would spend the rest of her life with. She remembered what she whispered to him at the crossroads, before they parted.

_"Keep all eyes open."_

Jin kept repeating that to himself in his head. He kept repeating it as he took carful steps across the log bridge high above the river below. He kept repeating it as he heard Sarah stop walking behind him. Even still as he turned and she shot the lamp from his hands.

He glared at her, "Who hired you?"

"Someone that you and your friends are no match for. Someone who wants the Dragon Hime."

Only one name echoed in his head, "Nai."

"I would rather not do this. But this is how it must be, if I don't kill you, they will."

She ran at Jin, trying to stab him with her bladed staff. She moved quickly, Jin barely avoiding each move.

Nai's words we becoming scrambled, in the heat of the fight he couldn't concentrate. He finally got far enough away from her and pulled his katana, "It seems I don't have to hold back with you."

They continued to fight, the bridge creaking under their feet. He started to sweat as his brain questioned whether or not this woman was really blind.

She smirked, "It's not my eyes that see you or your moves. You should really listen to the Hime's words. ALL eyes open."

She swung and Jin narrowly evaded her swing, still receiving a large gash on his chest.

She swung again and he evaded fully, instead of hitting her target she hit a rope on the bridge. It snapped.

Before he hit the water Jin only heard one thing, "All eyes open."


	13. Flow

**Chapter 13**

**Flow**

**A/N:** Another long one! Sorry for the wait but guess what? The series is almost over! Woo! I'm kinda sad but not really cuz I might do a sequel, not sure yet. But anyway, enjoy!

"We need help! There's been an accident!"

Nai stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at the two villagers.

"What happened?"

"The bridge! The rope bridge outside the village, it collapsed!"

"Was anyone on it?"

"I don't know let's go check."

Mugen looked at Fuu, isn't that where Jin went?"

Fuu put a hand on her cousin shoulder, "You don't think…"

"Oh no."

Mugen and Fuu struggled to keep up with the woman. Nai had completely forgotten they were there. At the moment her priority was Jin, and only Jin. She knew she should have fought harder to make him stay.

They arrived at the river below the collapsed bridge, a fair amount of villagers were in the water searching for items...or bodies.

Nai noticed something awfully familiar on the ground and nudged Fuu who jumped right on it, "Those are Sarah's!"

"So somebody was on the bridge? There is no way they could have survivied a fall from that heght."

"We found someone!"

The trio rushed to the other side and watched as the men pulled a body from the water. Mugen instantly fell to Sarah's side, "She's still breathin'."

Nai grabbed the nearest villager, "There was someone else with her, a man. Dark hair, pale skin."

The villager gave her a saddened look, "There was no one else, she was the only one we found."

Nai ran a worried hand through her hair then scanned the water. Fuu cried out after her as she ran after the current and at the end she dropped to her knees. The end of the river was a waterfall, a big one. "Jin…"

* * *

Nai glared at her. She glared so hard at the unconscious woman who made it with her life instead of Jin. The woman whom she felt nothing strange about before, but now, all Nai felt from the blind woman was hostility

"Nai, are you ok?"

"No. I'll be right back, I feel sick."

Nai stood and left the small hut as a villager walked in with a pot. A hand instantly went over the woman's mouth as she tried to keep the contents of her stomach in place. It didn't help.

She cleaned up with the barrel of water outside and settled for just sitting near a tree. She didn't want to be in that hut. She'd end up killing Sarah in her sleep.

"Mugen!"

She easily ignored Mugen as he ran from the hut and relaxed against it again.

"Is it painful?"

Instead of words Nai answered the whispered question with an abrupt cry. The person snickered as she cried into her hands.

"It's the second time I was able to snatch someone from you."

More crying.

"Maybe it will motivate you to fight harder Hime. Or maybe it will motivate you to just give up like you should have so long ago.

"I don't believe in giving up. He wouldn't' want me to give up?"

"Oh really? Your little runaway samurai would want you to fight with pride? Pride he didn't have? He ran like a criminal all those years ago."

She cried harder, she couldn't even muster the voice to make the voice stop and leave her be.

"It'll be easy for her to kill them. We couldn't dirty our hands with their blood, we only want yours."

"Leave me alone."

The voice snickered again, "I will, for now."

Nai felt the presence leave her. She had let the enemy into her mind because she had let her guard down, and she didn't care. She couldn't protect them. She couldn't even protect herself. There was no point in her fighting Sarah, killing her wouldn't stop them from coming and killing Mugen and Fuu, and still killing her.

"This journey was a mistake, I should have stayed in that damned brothel."

* * *

Where the hell was he? That was all he thought at first. When he first opened his eyes all Jin worried about was where he was.

Then he remembered how he got wherever he was that he didn't know. Sarah. Then the reason he was with that woman in the first place. Fuu. Then the woman who broke down when he left, "Nai!"

"Well, well. Look whose awake sleepy head."

The samurai tried to sit up fully but could only prop himself on one arm, "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Can't you tell from lookin'? I'm the man who saved your life!"

The man was short and chubby. His skin was tanned but not nicely like Nai's, it was darker and it looked uneven. His teeth were beyond repair and his hair was a bush of flaming red.

" You may be the first guest I've had here. "He said as he stood, "Stay as long as you like."

Jin struggled to sit up again, "Thank you but I must be going. Ah!" Jin cried out at the pain in his chest and leg.

"There's no need to rush. Who ya goin' ta see? A girl?"

Jin looked solemn and the man nodded, "Well. You need rest. It takes time for a body to build up its strength." He said as he passed Jin a bowl.

The samurai reached for it with a soft thank you and the man turned away and set the bowl on the opposite bench, "Well, I'll set it right here. If you want some you can get it yourself."

Jin stared, wide eyed, at the man as he left the hut. He was so strange, but Jin was hungry, better get to work.

* * *

"It's dark."

"Hm."

"Nai are you gonna be okay while I look for Mugen and Sarah?"

The young woman cringed at the mention of the woman's name, but otherwise stayed silent. Fuu sighed and left the hut.

Nai glared in the direction of the river, holding Jin's glasses in her hands. Mugen found them and gave them straight to her.

He would be disgusted to find that she was sitting around doing nothing. There was no honor in that and one thing Jin believed in was honor.

Nai sighed and stood, "I'll protect them any way I can."

* * *

This was so damn demeaning. The man could've just handed him the bowl like a normal human being but no, he puts the damn thing all the way on the other side of the hut, and now Jin has to crawl like a bug to get to it.

Jin let out one last grunt as he inched forward and his hand landed on the bowl in victory.

He grabbed it fully and sat up. He brought the bowl up and looked inside it. Empty.

"He he! I can't believe you fell for that."

Jin looked at the man through the crack in the cabin wall, "Why are you tormenting me?"

"I wanted to see how far you could make it if you had to."

Jin glared and the man chuckled again, "Relax! I was just messin' around. I guess I'll get you something to eat now."

* * *

Any hostile feelings were now confirmed. Nai quickly surveyed her surroundings. Fuu was on the ground next to a heavily bleeding Mugen and Sarah was walking away.

"Come back here bitch! I ain't finished with you yet!"

Nai turned away as Mugen threw up blood from his sudden outburst. Nai reached into her little pouch and pulled a throwing knife. She steadied for her throw when, "No! Don't you dare!"

"Mugen…"

"I will not be shown up by that bitch."

Nai put the knife away and helped him from the ground, putting one of his arms around her neck, "I understand Mugen."

"I bet you do."

Fuu stood and followed after the two, confused and scared.

* * *

Something caught the old man's eye and he turned to look at Jin as he limped along with the help of a large and sat by the bank of the river, "So, you're strong enough to come outside."

Jin nodded and stayed silent. The old man turned his face toward the sky, "To catch a fish you gotta think like one, see like one."

"See…like a fish?"

"Yes. You see, fish see with there eyes, all of them. Those eyes that aren't visible, the eyes of the mind help them to feel what is around them. Fish use the water to feel what is going on around them, they follow the current, the flow, and they use it to sense what will happen next. Anything that goes against the flow will alert the fish and it darts away at the last minute."

Jin let the words sink in. It was like what Nai had said to him, all eyes open. She wanted him to feel what was happening and not let his normal eyes deceive him.

"So if I don't fight the current and flow with it?"

The man smiled, "You catch the fish."

Jin sat by the bank some more and cleaned his sword, watching the man catch fish using the concept that Jin now fully understood. After a while he stood and thanked the man, "Thank you for all you help, but I must be going."

"Aww, leaving so soon?" He grabbed a nearby basket of fish, "Well, here's a souvenir for ya'."

Jin thankfully took the basket, "Thank you. Your teachings are wise."

"Teachings?"

"Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime."

The man smiled at Jin, "Haven't a clue what your talking about, I ain't no damn teacher."

Jin gave his own small smile, "You never told me your name."

The man stood and started to walk back to his hut, "It's Johnny if you have to know. Come back anytime."

Jin watched the man retreat and secured his basket of fish, "I'm coming Nai."

* * *

"You know what you have to do."

"I hesitated."

"You got attached. They will be upset of they get stuck with the tedious task of killing them. They only want the Hime."

"What does the government want with her?"

"It's not the government who wants her, and you know better than to ask questions. You do remember that your son's life is at stake here?"

Sarah hung her head, "Yes, I remember."

"Then get it done."

* * *

"So, what do we do now?"

Nai looked up at Fuu then looked back to the ground, "We gotta wait for monkey's wounds to heal before we go anywhere."

Mugen just grunted from his side of the cabin.

"Nai, are you feeling okay?"

"No, not at all."

Silence consumed the cabin again until Fuu looked over her shoulder, ot the window.

"AH! G-GHOST!!!"

Nai shot up then froze. Tears instantly fell from her face as Jin held up the basket, "You guys hungry?"

Nai dove out the window and landed on him, "I thought you left me." She whispered.

He held her tight and kissed her head, "Never."

Fuu glared playfully at Jin as Nai lay a wet cloth on his head, "I think your dead and the first thing you ask is if I'm hungry."

Nai chuckled a little, "You know your hungry."

Mugen shoved a whole fish in his mouth, "It's pickin' up after his ass that keeps getting us in trouble."

Fuu pouted, "What do you mean?"

"He's the one who went off with her, even though he knew she wanted to kill us."

Nai was sitting above Jin's head as he lay down and she caught his smile, she plucked him in the temple causing him to jump a little, "You bastard! You knew?!"

He reached up weakly and touched her face, "You knew too."

"But…I wasn't sure."

He smiled a little again and turned his head in Mugen's direction, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, but she's one serious bad ass." He said lifting his shirt to show his bandages.

Jin sighed as Nai gently stroked his hair, "I know. It seems that for whatever reason, someone is investigating us."

"Well, she said something about her kids life being on the line." Mugen said, nonchalantly.

Fuu whipped around, "She did?! Well if that's true then someone is forcing her to do this."

"But who can that be?" Jin asked softly.

Mugen propped up on one hand, "Take your pick. We've dined and dashed, snuck through a check point, and oh yeah, killed people."

Jin leaned farther into Nai hand as she continued to mindlessly stroke his hair, "But I doubt any of the people we've offended would want to kill us."

Nai chuckled, catching everyone's attention. Mugen glared at her slightly, "What do you know?"

"A lot. But I didn't know the government was _that_ dirty. The people who are after me, or rather after this," She said throwing her bracelet of needles on the ground in disgust, "have made a deal with the government. Probably something like, they track us to get to me, in turn leading them to the two most wanted criminals in Japan, and their new sidekick."

Fuu fumbled with her hand and Mugen looked to the ground. Nai sighed, "Maybe I should have stayed hidden. If I hadn't met you guys and reunited with you Fuu, this wouldn't be happening."

Jin reached up and touched her again, "Don't say that. I'm glad I met you, I would have never known what it would be like to truly need somebody."

"Yeah, and you're my cousin. We're family. I don't regret you finding me, it was the happiest day of my life."

Everyone looked to Mugen expectantly, "Yeah yeah, love, friendship, and that bull."

Nai giggled and kissed Jin's forehead before lying next to him outside his mat and putting her head on his shoulder. Mugen rolled over too as Fuu lay down, "If that bitch is trying to kill us, we'll be seeing her again."

It was quiet for a minute until Nai spoke, "You handlin' it Monkey?"

"Yeah…I got it."

* * *

Mugen waited until is companions were "fast asleep" before he stood to leave. He made is halfway to the door when Jin opened his eyes, "That woman…can sense our moves before we make them."

"I kinda figured that."

"Just like a fish."

"A wha?"

"A fish. They use the water surrounding their bodies to sense what happens next. You can't fight the current; you have to flow with it. Do that, and you just might catch the fish."

Mugen nodded once, "Got it."

"And Mugen."

Mugen looked to Nai who was sitting up, rubbing her chocolate eyes, "It's your life, or hers. Don't let it be yours."

He nodded again and left the hut. Jin lifted the covers and beckoned Nai in. She snuggled close, "You think he really got it?"

Jin fixed the covers and rolled onto his side to hold her, "Yeah, he got it."

Mugen kept his eyes on the ground and his mind on what Jin and Nai told him as he walked along the path to the river. The rain pelted his body and he looked up when he reached the waters edge. He stood calm and ready, just like Sarah.

"If you feel this is what you gotta do…then…I'll do what I gotta do."

They moved at each other, ready for the fight. Her graceful yet quick movements were forcing him to trip over himself. He avoided her merciless and calculated swings and ducked behind a large rock.

_"Go with the flow."_

_"Your life, or hers."_

He took a deep breath and stepped from behind his cover. He held Sarah's gaze as he slipped of his sandals and readied himself again.

It went a lot smoother now. He moved with her instead of against her and instead of barely missing her attacks, he was evading them fully. His heart started to pound in his ears at the final moment. Nai's words were real now as her blade rushed to his abdomen and his rushed to hers.

Mugen didn't stop, even as Sarah hesitated and missed him purposefully, causing Mugen to strike the final blow.

He was horrified as she dropped to her hands and knees, breath becoming shallow, "Why did you do that!" He screamed, "You know you had me cold!"

"I just…realized something."

"Huh?"

"My son…he's been dead…for a long time now. They were just using me."

"Then fight them!"

"I can't, I was hired by the government. There was no way to fight and win. I just want you to live, Mugen."

His heart seemed to stop beating, seeing as how he no longer heard it in his ears as Sarah fell over, her face calm and pale. Mugen dug his hands into the muddy bank, "DAMNIT!"


	14. Blood Red

**Chapter 14**

**Blood Red**

Nai put her chin in her hand as she studied the map with Fuu. The girl was sitting across from her and next to Jin. Nai, much to her distaste, got stuck sitting next to Mugen, who was lounging in his seat at the moment.

Fuu tapped her chin as she looked at the map, "Hm, let's see, how much farther do you think it is?"

Nai ran her finger along a line on the map, "Well, we went this way along the Nagasaki Highway…"

Jin glanced at the map and sipped his tea; "We'll reach Saga soon and Ikitski Island not long after that."

"Here you go."

Nai sat up and Fuu moved the map as the waiter set the food on the table. Nai raised a brow, "The fuck? Who ordered all this damn food?"

Mugen sat up and stretched, "Me."

Nai pulled at the man's shirt, peeking down it, "You got money stashed somewhere?"

He slapped her hand away, "Don't worry about it."

Nai sighed and grabbed her chopsticks. Fuu pouted, "Nai!" She whined.

"What? Food is food is food."

Fuu grabbed a plate and started throwing things on it, "Well don't eat it all!"

* * *

"Aw man. That was so good!"

Nai tried her hardest to hold back giggles. Her skinny little cousin was now her fat little cousin, "Wow Fuu, you are such a fat ass."

"Shut up!" She said defensively, throwing her round body off balance. Nai laughed as the young girl rolled on her back, trying to sit up.

Jin sighed, "That was indeed delicious." He turned to Mugen, "But I'm intrigued as to how you plan to pay for this."

Mugen smirked and jumped up from the table, slipping on his sandals. He got down in a position to run.

Nai smirked, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

And just like that, Nai, Jin, and Fuu were left eating Mugen's dust. Literally.

Nai tilted her head to the side, "That little bastard."

The waiter from earlier turned away from a table he was serving, "WE GOT A RUNNER!"

Nai stood and jumped over the table, landed on the ground, and bolted after Mugen, "Wait for me monkey!"

Jin and Fuu blinked absently a few times before looking at each other. Jin started to follow his woman's lead until, "Hey. Don't leave me!"

* * *

"Mugen! Dammit slow down!"

The man kept running without looking over his shoulder, "No!"

"They're not following us anymore you idiot!"

Mugen kept running at full speed, Nai right on his tail. She abruptly stopped running when she saw a glint. The glint was coming off what looked like a string, "A wire… MUGEN!"

The criminal looked over his shoulder at the woman's volume, "What the hell you screaming for?!"

"DUCK!"

"N-Oof!"

Nai shook her head as the man tripped and fell over his own two feet. She walked up to him, "I guess tripping is good enough."

He made a show of standing up then pointing his finger at the ninja, "Why'd ya do that?"

Mugen watched as the woman delicately grabbed something with her finger. He inched closer so he could see it better. "I did it because of this."

"What is it?"

"A wire. A ninja wire. You string it from trees or anything else and when the enemy comes running past, or even walks past too fast, it can cut off anything it comes in contact with. Like your head for example."

Mugen rubbed his neck, "Thanks…I guess."

The woman rolled her eyes, pulled her mask up, tied her hair, and slipped off her kimono.

Mugen pulled his katana, confused, "What are you doin?"

"They're here."

* * *

Jin huffed as he carried the girl turned pig on his back. "Hurry up Jin."

He didn't even bother to reply, or speed u for that matter. He managed to look over his shoulder, only to see that they were no longer being chased. He let himself relax and the load on his back crushed him.

"Oops, sorry Jin."

The girl stood up, surprisingly small like before, "C'mon, we have to find Mugen and-"

"JIN!"

Jin was immediately on his feet, listening. He turned to Fuu, "Did you hear that?"

The teen nodded, "It sounded like Nai."

The man nodded, "Stay here."

* * *

"Whoa!"

Nai bent over backwards to avoid a knife and kicked it from the enemy's hand. He threw up a few hand signs and disappeared. Nai smirked behind her mask, "I can do that too."

She appeared behind the man and snapped his neck.

Nai looked down from her perch on the tree, "Mugen pay attention!"

The man swung his katana at someone standing behind him. He wasn't doing too hot, just well enough to keep himself alive.

"I am paying attention!" He yelled into the tree.

He heard a sickening squish behind him and turned around to see Nai standing there, eyebrows raised, "Really?"

"How'd you..?"

"Never mind it."

Nai felt something behind her and swung just to have her arm caught, "Jin!"

"What's going on?"

"They want me. …Where is Fuu?"

"She's-!"

Jin didn't get to finish as Nai pushed him onto the ground. Nai clutched at her heavily bleeding arm, "Fuck!"

Jin's eyes widened, as did Mugen's, when a sword entered the woman from the back. She smirked and turned into a puff of smoke, "Lemme borrow this."

Jin stood stock still as the real Nai grabbed his other Katana from his hip and ran it through the masked man, blood still running down her arm.

"Nai! Mugen! Jin!"

All three turned in one direction to see the teen running towards them. The enemy noticed and went after her. Nai panicked and quickly put together some hand signs.

The whole forest seemed to get quiet as a thick knife that was meant for Fuu was buried in Nai's back.

Fuu let the tears pool in her eyes, "NAI!"

The woman huffed, trying to stay awake, the blade was poisoned and she could feel the thick, unfamiliar liquid running through her veins. She moved her left wrist up to her mouth and grabbed the end of a red needle.

The man behind her chuckled, "Do you give up Hime?"

"Nope."

She turned quickly and buried the needle in the man's neck. Everything continued to stand still and he started to sweat, and blood started to spill from his lips, then his ears, eyes, nose, everything.

After a minute he dropped to the ground as Nai dropped to her knees.

Slow applause sounded, "Well well, that was quite the show. You and your little friends killed well over half my men."

Nai couldn't speak, the poison was numbing. She couldn't move her body either but she felt when her wrists became tied.

"Nai!"

The speaker smiled, "I wouldn't do that young man. Saving her won't be as easy as killing your master."

Jin glared at the man. He had semi long hair that hung just to his chin, half his face was covered but his green eyes shone bright.

He darted those green orbs to Mugen, "And you. A wanted criminal from the ryukroos."

Mugen gripped his katana tighter, "What the hell do you want?"

The man motioned to Nai and the people restraining her pulled on their ropes, forcing her to stand. He smirked, "Her."

Jin glared at the man then looked over at Nai; she caught his gaze and weakly shook her head.

The man noticed, "Oh! Were you going to try and save her? Ha! What a laugh." He looked over at one of his subordinates, "Kill them."

"NO!"

"Hime, what was that? Are you speaking?"

Nai nodded, "Y-yes. Don't k-kill them. Take me, n-not them."

Jin had heard enough and lunged for the woman he loved. He fell over as a swift kick was landed on his stomach and someone grabbed his hair from behind, pressing a knife to his throat.

"Please! Stop it! You w-want me, not them."

It was so cliché, all the begging and bargaining. But it had to be done. Nai looked at her cousin, love, and companion, it had to be done to save them.

The man made his way to Nai; he smirked under his mask and relieved her of the bracelet on her left wrist. He slipped it on his own then admired it.

"See how simple that was? All your father had to do was that then all of this wouldn't be happening." The man said as he ran his fingers along the red prayer beads around the woman's neck. With one swift movement he snapped them and they fell to the forest floor.

"Relieve her of her weapons and move."

Jin, Mugen, and Fuu were forcefully dropped to the ground. Mugen stood and scratched his head, "Damn…they're gone."

Fuu sat and held herself. She started to cry. Jin ignored the sobs and stayed on his hands and knees. He felt so angry, hurt.

He felt something under his hand and picked it up. It was one of the beads from Nai's necklace. He never noticed that they weren't just red; they were blood red.

He got angrier at the memory of her blood everywhere. "We have to go get her."

"What? You can go do that shit by yourself, them ninja fucks almost killed us."

Fuu sniffled, "Jin, we aren't enough."

"Yes we are. And we are going to save her."


	15. Kiss

**Chapter 15**

**Kiss**

Drip.

The occasional silence was horrible.

Drip.

The way they left her in the room alone. …That dark room.

Drip.

Only the sound of her ragged breathing and that god awful dripping noise.

Drip.

The worst part was that the sinister drip was her blood, dripping from…everything.

Drip.

They liked to look through the cracks. The younger ninja being trained liked to gaze at the princess hanging in the shed. Bloodied bandages the only thing covering her breasts, a tattered blood stained skirt to cover everything else.

Drip.

Her wrists were burning from the strain of her own weight. She felt dirty and disgusting, her hair and body soaked in blood, sweat…and tears.

"Beautiful."

Nai flinched and whimpered as her hair was moved over her shoulder, gently. It was sick.

"AHHH!" Her scream pierced the air as the braided leather connected with her back. She had no shame in screaming.

"AHHH!"

"Fifteen." Only fifteen out of one hundred. She screamed again.

The blood on her face mixed with the tears and she cried hard and loud. She was roughly brought down from her perch and thrown into a bucket of ice water. It burned beyond belief but she swallowed her cry.

"You have no idea how much I enjoy this, Hime." The man grabbed her by her hair, pulling her body partially out of the water.

He smirked before crashing his lips into hers. He chuckled as he cut her hair loose from his hand. Her long chocolate locks now only tickling her shoulders with the messy cut.

"Kill me."

"What was that?"

"I want to die! KILL ME!"

The man's smirk turned into a sincere smile. "I know you do Hime."

Nai glared at him and started to muster the courage to bite off her own tongue. "Stop her!"

A gag was roughly shoved into her mouth, causing her to choke a little. This was hell, this was her hell.

* * *

She had told him things. She would whisper them to him when they lay in each other's embrace.

She would tangle his hair in her fingers and he would gently draw patterns on her caramel skin. Nai told him the secrets to many powers.

"You'll never lose me Jin."

"Hn."

"If you do you just close your eyes," She said as her warm hands covered his dark orbs, "and relax, and my spirit will find yours."

He tried. He tried so hard. It hurt to think that she could possibly be dead. That he would never see her again; that he had lost the one thing that gave him a reason to draw his sword.

_"I want to die! KILL ME!"_

The samurai's eyes flew open. He stood stock still, that was definitely Nai's voice, but did he imagine that or…

Fuu placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, "Jin, are you ok?"

The dark haired man ignored her and called out to his lover in his mind. His eyes widened even more behind his specs when she answered back. She sounded pained and hopeless, _"Jin?"_

Then he felt it, he knew exactly where she was.

"Yo four eyes! We've been following you forever! Do you know where you're going?"

"I do now."

Mugen and Fuu took off after the man. He seemed so sure of his direction that it was almost scary.

_"Don't save me Jin."_

She was starting to sound like Shino. She couldn't get out alone.

_"I don't plan on getting out alive, Jin, I'm sorry."_

She had said numerous times that they wouldn't leave each other. Ever. He would never lose her and she would never lose him.

A soft pained chuckled graced his ears as he kept running, Mugen and Fuu behind him. _"I never meant to lie to you about that. I'm sorry."_

She didn't lie to him.

_"Jin, please don't try to save me. I promised myself that I would save the three of you anyway I could. This is the only way. Please take care of Fuu for me."_

It was the babble of someone who knew her life was about to end. He never thought Nai would be the kind of person to give up. But things happen to people over time. And maybe over time, Nai lost her drive. Maybe she realized that she wasn't strong enough.

Jin wouldn't have it. She could be strong, with a little help.

* * *

"I never thought I would have the Dragon Hime in my bed."

Nai bit her lip as she sat obediently on the futon. Her body was sore and she couldn't resist him even if she wanted to.

Her breathing became panicked as the man pushed her down and crawled onto her. "I think I would enjoy this more if you were a virgin. But it can't be helped."

He chuckled, "But I like the idea of you dying with me being the last person to touch you."

Nai cried silently and he ripped the white kimono open, roughly grabbing her breast. He licked away the tears on her face, "Don't cry Hime. You'll enjoy it."

Jin gripped his katana with deathly force. "Ah! Un-stop!"

Fuu choked and moved behind a nearby tree, plugging her ears.

"Ugh! STOP!"

Mugen made a face, "Disgusting, when a woman says no you don't force her." Even Mugen knew that.

Jin was almost shaking listening to his love's unwanted moans and her cries for the man to stop. He wanted to step in and save her but there were guards everywhere.

"Please! AH!"

It grew silent and the light in the building went out. Jin let the stray tear fall down his cheek, "Lets go."

* * *

"Good morning Hime."

Nai glared at the man as he smiled at her. She had no strength at all. It hurt to stand, it hurt to breathe. Her head pounded and her sight was blurry. She only faintly realized that her hands were bound again and there was something around her neck.

"Your execution is today my princess."

Nai closed her chocolate orbs. As the chain around her neck was tugged, forcing her to move forward.

The students sat obediently in rows as Nai was brought out. Expressions varied from sad, excited, to curios.

The man moved to the head of the crowd and smoothly brushed his dingy locks from his face. "Two years ago, we failed to obtain the kiss and the Hime." He held up his wrist and motioned for the guards to bring her closer, "But now, we have them both!"

The crowd roared. Adrenaline pumped at the thought of watching the girl's execution. Nai closed her eyes; she failed her dojo, her friends, her family, and her lover.

"Today we will witness the death of the Hime…by burning."

Nai's senses were now on high alert. They were going to burn her? As the guards started to move her to her post, she started to struggle. The man smirked as Nai forced herself to try and fight back. But they quickly had her strapped to the large wooden stake.

The woman's breath became hard and heavy as the guards struck matches in unison and dropped them at her feet. The area was littered with dried leaves and wood.

The flames grew fast and Nai closed her eyes. Trying not to think about it, trying not to feel the heat moving steadily closer.

Her eyes shot open as a large explosion sounded close by.

"They didn't."

"Everybody up! Make sure they don't get to the Hime! She _will_ burn!"

A smoke bomb went off close by and the sound of men being cut down was heard. She caught the faintest glimpse of a very familiar fighting style out of the corner of her eye. She smiled weakly. Mugen.

Another bomb went off, "Nai!"

The woman didn't answer as her binds were cut and she fell into someone's embrace. She was shutting down. Jin lifted the woman up and moved quickly from the burning area.

He set her down away from the chaos and surveyed her. Cuts and bruises were everywhere except her face. The sick bastard wanted to keep her beautiful for when he watched her die.

Nai fought to open her eyes, "J…Jin…"

"Give her to me!"

Jin turned and blocked the ninjas katana. The man's eyes were burning in rage, "I'll kill you!"

Jin stayed silent. He had as much rage for this fight as he did. The ninja pulled a red needle and smirked at the stoic samurai, "You'll be my first."

The samurai was evenly matched except for one small thing. The enemy had help. Jin's katana was knocked from his hands and each arm was grabbed to restrain him, he was forced to his knees.

Nai opened her eyes in time to see Jin lose his katana. Rage built up in the woman and she stood as if she was in no pain.

"I'll kill you for ruining this for me! I'll kill you!"

Jin waited for his blow but it never came, he felt his arms released as his own captors slumped to the ground. He stared in amazement as Nai stood over him, her captor's wrist clutched in her hand.

She looked back at him and said nothing.

Jin's dark eyes widened at what he saw. Nai's eyes were completely white. She turned back to the man who was desperately trying to make her let go. Nai smirked and squeezed his wrist until it snapped, "AH!"

The woman chuckled at his pain. She relieved him of the bracelet and gazed at it for a moment before throwing it over her shoulder, into the fire.

"You bitch!"

Nai said nothing but released his wrist to grab his neck, she brought him closer and kissed him.

Mugen stopped fighting to watch what was happening, as did the other ninja's. "Holy shit…"

Nai pulled away and his lips turned blue, his face became deathly pale, and his eyes went clouded. She chuckled again as his breathing turned raspy and he went slightly limp.

With on last smirked she squeezed, shattering the man's neck.

Jin stood and put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Nai." She spun and grabbed his arm with her left hand and his shirt with her right.

She watched his face closely, as if trying to remember who he was. She brought him closer to her face.

Jin's heart sped up as her lips touched his. He thought he would share the same fate as the other, but the kiss felt warm. He kissed back and Nai opened her eyes.

She smiled as black landed on brown and she went limp in the man's arms.

Jin lifted her up and Mugen moved to his side, "What the hell are they doing?"

The duo looked around at the ninja, they were all sitting obediently on their knees. Pone rather timid looking boy moved hesitantly to the samurai. "We give our lives to the Hime."

Mugen raised his brows and Jin just glared. He wanted to kill every last one, but the woman he loved was dying in his arms. He ignored the boy and turned away, Mugen followed.

_"Thank you Jin."_


	16. A New Promise

**Chapter 16**

**A New Promise**

It was highly unnerving. Not only did Jin have to sit through his lover screaming in a room not within his reach, but also he had to listen to Fuu's crying, Mugen's muttering, and these two girls who were staring him down.

After they left the enemy dojo Fuu freaked out and eventually passed out. So it left Mugen and Jin to try and find a doctor for the dying ninja.

They did, and it turned out to be an elderly woman and her twin granddaughters.

At the moment Fuu had obviously awakened and the doctor was doing what she could for Nai.

Jin perked up as he heard footsteps coming his way. The old woman smiled sweetly, "She passed out as I finished up. She's resting. You may go and see her."

Fuu was the first one up, bounding to the room so she could see her cousin.

Jin smiled a little as he entered the room. The bowl of bloody glass and the bloody rags were a bit eerie but he ignored them.

Nai was all cleaned up, her skin slowly gaining back its caramel glow. Her hair was now neatly cut, showing the new short length. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, as if she was only sleeping. Something Jin was happy to know that she was in fact doing.

Mugen smirked at her sleeping body, happy in his own way that she was ok, "That is one tough bitch."

Fuu chuckled and Jin smiled to himself. It was too true.

The cold samurai looked down as he felt something tugging his pants. The two girls looked up at him and smiled, "Dinner's ready."

* * *

Everyone ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence though and the food was good. As a doctor the woman was pretty well off, so all the ingredients were top-shelf. The twin girls decided to sit on either side of Jin.

"It will take almost a week for her to get her strength fully. You are welcome to stay here."

Jin nodded once, "Thank you."

"Um, can I stay with her?" Fuu asked quietly, setting her bowl down.

The old woman smiled sweetly. She could see the resemblance in the two, "Of course you can dear."

"I would like to ask you name ma'am, so that I may thank you properly." Jin said, setting down his bowl also.

"Rinko. And those two are Maya and Mioka."

Maya and Mioka grinned at the man who gave a light smile back. "Grandma…"

"…can we…"

"…show him…"

"…his room?"

The girls said, taking turns with each part of the sentence. The old woman smiled and nodded. Mugen chuckled as the other samurai was dragged away by the two girls. "Well, I'm gonna turn in too."

"I will show you your room young man. Miss, I'm sure you know where the room is?" she said addressing Fuu as Mugen stood to follow her.

Fuu nodded and stood herself. She entered the room quietly and made herself comfortable next to her cousin. She held Nai's hand and closed her eyes, attempting to sleep.

* * *

"Am I dead? I have to be dead, I'm seeing things."

Nai raised her brows as she watched what she was sure was a dragon crawl along the walls before laying eyes on her. She couldn't tell if the thing was smiling because of it's wide mouth but it might have been.

"_Ah, Hime, ssso nicccce for you to finally sssee me."_ It said to her, holding out everything with an 'S' sound.

The woman sat up and a hand was immediately in her hair, "Damn."

The dragon moved closer, it's blinding white scales seemingly growing brighter as it got closer, _"I like it. It bringssss out your faccce."_

Nai believed that she was dead. So she wasn't exactly bothered by this…image…

"What do you want? Let me guess, you're here to take me to the other side?"

The dragon shook her head, _"No, not at all. I'm here to thank you."_

Nai arched a brow, "Huh?"

"_For dessstroying my prissson."_

The woman tried to ignore the fact that she was having a conversation with something that wasn't supposed to exist, "Your what?"

"_The bracccelet, it wasss my prissson."_ The dragon bowed its large head; _"I am forever in your debt, whenever you need me." _

Nai nodded her head. She got it now; the bracelet was just a cover for the real power. Hm, you learn something new everyday.

"Nai. Nai."

The woman rolled over, now feeling something in her hand. She smiled at her little cousin, "Hey."

Fuu sniffled, "Hey."

Nai playfully poked the teen's nose, "You missed me."

She nodded, "I thought you were going to die. You were barely breathing when they brought you back-"

Nai shot up and immediately put and arm over her stomach, "Mugen and Jin…where are they?" She managed between heavy breaths.

Fuu forced the young woman back down, "They're here. You'll see them in the morning. For now, just go to sleep."

* * *

"Ugh! I feel like a recluse! Somebody get in here!"

Nai waited somewhat patiently for somebody to come in the room, she smiled brightly as a familiar pair of glasses reflected the light from her window.

"Jin…"

The man sat next to her and cupped her face, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. My body is killing me and I have a headache."

The man "hn'd" and leaned down to kiss her softly. They broke apart to the sound of giggles. Maya and Mioka ran into the room and hid behind Jin.

Nai surveyed the two; they had long black hair and dark eyes. One wore a green kimono and the other wore a blue, "They are so cute." Nai cooed.

Jin looked over his shoulder at the giggling girls, "They haven't let me be since we got here."

"They like you." The woman said, smiling.

The two girls ventured out and sat on either side of the samurai, "Hello." They said in unison.

"Hi. What are your names?"

"I'm Maya!"

"I'm Mioka!"

The two girls looked back and forth between the two adults, "Is Mr. Glasses Man your husband?"

Jin blushed as Nai chuckled, "No he isn't."

The two girls became excited and jumped Jin, "I wanna marry him!"

"Me too!"

Jin frowned at the girls actions and flashed a small smiled at Nai, "I will marry her someday."

"Aww." The girls whined.

"Maya, Mioka, please go outside."

"Okay grandma!" Nai smiled sweetly at the girls then looked to the old woman. She was thin and rather tall for a woman her age, possibly around Fuu's height. Her eyes were dark but warm.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake dear."

"Thank you for helping me."

"Of course! Your handsome friend came to me in the middle of my lunch with the girls. I was so angry until I opened the door and saw a strong handsome samurai carrying a beautiful wounded woman." The old lady blushed and put a hand on her cheek, "It was so romantic!"

Jin gave Nai a look and the chocolate-eyed woman giggled.

She stood up and busied herself around the room, "Alright young man, out. I need to change her bandages."

Jin kissed her forehead before leaving the room. The old woman sat down, "So, you two are..?"

Nai blushed, "Yes."

"How sweet! He is very handsome dear. I can see some strong sons coming from that one."

Nai bit her lip and touched her stomach lightly; she liked the sound of giving Jin as many sons as he wanted. "I'm not…damaged?"

The old woman smiled kindly, "No dear, you're not. Now sit up so I can change your bandages."

Nai obeyed as the woman removed the slightly bloody bandages on her arms, lags and back. "Oh my."

"What? What's wrong?" Nai was lying on her stomach resulting in her not being able to see. She felt the woman gently touch her back.

"Dear, your wounds are gone!"

Nai rolled her eyes, "Then why do I feel like shit?'

The old woman chuckled as she placed a warm cloth on the woman's back to ease a little of the pain. "You are still sore. And you need rest so your muscles can heal."

The chocolate-eyed woman sighed heavily. "How long?'

"About a week."

* * *

"Nai?"

Nai smiled at Jin as he slowly entered the room and sat with her. "Hey. Is there a reason for you visiting me in the middle of the night?"

"I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine. A little lonely since Fuu decided to sleep in her own room but I'm ok."

The samurai looked the woman over. She was still so beautiful. He took the chance to notice that she had no scars, "The doctor told me that your wounds had disappeared."

Nai nodded, "She told me that I still had to stay here for a week."

Jin grabbed her hand and squeezed it before kissing it softly, "We'll stay with you."

"No."

"No?"

"We are a week of travel away from Ikitski Island. I want you and Mugen to take her there for me. When I get better, I'll come after you."

Jin slowly shook his head and leaned in to capture her lips. Nai gently pushed his chest and put her forehead on his, "Yes. No one else is after me, I'll be fine here and I travel quickly. Just promise me you'll get her there. Don't let her do anything stupid."

Jin stared into her chocolate eyes before kissing her again, "I promise."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

Jin fought a grin as Nai pulled him closer and kissed along his jaw, "He touched me. I can still feel his essence even though I'm clean." The samurai shivered as she moved to whisper in his ear, "Fix it for me?"

* * *

"Have a safe trip. Here I packed you lunch." Fuu bowed as the old woman handed her a large bento. The teen handed it to Mugen so she could hug her cousin.

Nai held the young girl close, "Be careful, and give uncle a whoopin for me."

"I will."

"Alright girly, see you in a week." Mugen said, waving nonchalantly over his shoulder.

Nai chuckled, "Bye monkey."

Jin wrapped his arms around the woman's middle. She sighed an kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine. I promise."

He nodded and kissed her gently, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aww!" the twins cooed. Each one hugged one of Jin's legs, "Bye Mr. Glasses Man!"

He patted each girl on the head and turned to follow Mugen and Fuu. Nai felt a gentle hand on her back as she tried not to cry. "They'll be fine dear."

She whipped away the single tear that trailed down her face, "I hope so."


	17. Right Behind You

**Chapter 17**

**Right Behind You**

**A/N:** OMG! It's almost over! Two more chapters! Ah! Enjoy!

* * *

Nai smiled sweetly at the two little girls. Standing one the steps drowning themselves in tears. The woman bent over and picked them up, one girl in each arm. "I'll come back, I promise."

They both hugged her around the neck, "You…"

"…promise?"

"Yes I promise."

The old woman smiled kindly and handed Nai a boxed lunch, "Be careful dear. And good luck."

"Thank you."

With one last glance Nai took off down the road. She was a week behind but she smiled, as she knew that a week could be three days max for her. She jumped to the roof of a building and secured her things tucking them away in her new red kimono, "Well, here we go."

* * *

Fuu stared glumly at the crackling fire before her. The silence was a bit unnerving. It wasn't that she missed Nai, no, that was only a little of it. It was because their journey was almost over.

"Yo! How long till we get to Nagasaki?" Mugen asked loudly, breaking the silence.

Jin unfolded the map, "…we passed it."

"Huh?!" Fuu and Mugen asked together.

Jin looked from them to the map, "According to the map, Ikitski Island is just north of Nagasaki."

Mugen scratched his chin, "How long has it been since we left Nai?"

"A week." Mugen and Jin answered together. They both missed her though they knew she was on her way.

"Well I'll be damned," the rounin started, "She was right."

Fuu hugged her knees to her chest, "So we made it." She smiled, "It almost doesn't seem real. There were times when I thought we'd never get here."

Mugen rolled over onto his back to look up at the stars, "Well we're not done." He moved his head so he could look at Fuu, "If we ever get to that damn island we still might not find that damn smelly samurai."

The girl nodded, "I guess you're right."

A short silence passed before Fuu spoke again, "You know, don't you think it's weird that we've been together all this time but we don't know a thing about each other?"

The boys looked at her like she was crazy. She just smiled a little, "Well c'mon. Let's hear it. We should each say something that we've kept secret, you know, about like who we were before we met up."

They once again looked at her like she was crazy then looked at each other. Fuu rolled her eyes, "Mugen you first."

The man flopped onto his back, "Well, I've been a trouble maker all my life."

"Tell us something we don't know."

"I'd like to shag a chick with big hooters."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Know that too."

"Oh! I got one. One time I got in this really crazy fight with this old guy. He was crazy as hell talking about some box so I just killed him cold."

Jin scoffed and Fuu's jaw dropped, "Really? Wasn't that dangerous?"

The stoic samurai rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't call it dangerous…more like stupid."

"Alright Jin, You next."

"Okay. Um, when I was very young my parents passed away. The Mushin Kunjutsu Dojo was left to care for me. I had nothing, so I trained all day and night, all the time. Soon I was the best, unrivaled. That's when I met Nai for the first time. Our match came out even. I was left thinking if I was really not the best. My master thought so too so he tested me in the worst possible way. I ended up killing him and being driven from the dojo."

Fuu shuffled a bit and frowned, Jin had a hard life.

Jin took a deep breath, "I've spent every moment since then traveling in search of something. But I never knew what until…"

Fuu grinned widely, "You met my cousin again."

The man blushed but hid it, "Yes. Until I met Nai…and the two of you."

It became quiet again but it was a comfortable silence. Mugen looked at the young girl, "Your turn."

She sighed, "My mother and I had lived with Nai and my aunt for a long time. My mother told me that when I was very little my father had died. For about two years I lived through my aunt beating Nai until she sent her away. After that my aunt died then my mother became very sick. When she was dying she told me that my father was still alive. She said she felt bad because she thought I would be alone, we had thought that Nai had died also. She said he had left her when I was very little to go somewhere that he wouldn't say. And while my mother seemed completely at peace with him…I wasn't."

Jin nodded and Mugen rubbed his shoulder.

"He could have been there." Fuu continued, "He could have helped Nai and me and my mom, and maybe my mother wouldn't have gotten sick. Right then I swore that I would find him and slug him good for my mom and cousin. I believed I owed them that. But for whatever reason I couldn't come up with the courage to start the journey. Then I met the two of you and it was like, now or never."

She looked up at the samurai's and smiled, "Thanks guys. Thanks for staying with me."

* * *

Nai sighed as she looked out the window at the inn. She could see the beautiful silver moon resting right over the mountains.

"My goal is just on the other side." She said to herself.

Now she had time to sit back and think, on everything. On her old life and her new, her family and friends.

It seemed as if she had died and came back a different person. She remembered the days when she thought her mother would kill her. Or that she would spend the rest of her life in a brothel.

After her father died she thought she would always be looking over her shoulder.

She smiled at her memories now. Playing around with Mugen and his monkey ass. Long girl talks with Fuu, passionate love filled nights with Jin. Her future was coming oh so fast and it would affect a lot of people.

Fuu, Jin, even Mugen. Her decision at the end of this would be a big life changer.

The woman ran a hand through her short chocolate hair and laid her head on the pillow, hoping for a good night's rest.

"I'll see you three tomorrow."

* * *

Fuu nearly crashed into Mugen as he ceased walking alongside Jin. It took the girl all of three seconds to see why they had stopped. A big beautiful city was laid out a little below them, "Wow! Look at that!"

Two simultaneous stomach grumbles were her answer, "Oh c'mon. Don't answer me with the grumblies."

Mugen put a hand on his angry organ, "The first thing we're doing is eating."

"Hm."

* * *

"Ikitski Island? Well, you're gonna have to get a boat if you wanna get there." The large waiter/shop owner put down all the food on the table, "Here you go, one order of shabu shabu.

The three travelers looked at the plate of raw meet in curiosity. "Whoa, check it out." Fuu started, "Is that beef?"

Jin scrunched his nose, "It seems like this are has picked up European eating habits."

Mugen picked up a piece with his chopsticks. "Is it just me or is this stuff raw."

The man smiled good-naturedly, "You're supposed to soak it in the hot water."

Mugen did just that, "Hell, I'll try anything once."

Fuu stood up abruptly, "Wait a minute. People get crazy when they share one pot dishes so I think we should lay down some rules. …Mugen! You're only eating the meat! Eat the vegetables too!"

"Shove your damn rules."

Jin sighed at the tastiness of the food and the young girl scowled, "Jin! Your only eating meat too! Don't eat it all!"

The man raised his brows and shrugged, this sure was an odd bunch.

* * *

A soft knock alerted the shopkeeper as he cleaned up after his strange guests, "Um hello."

The large man looked up and blushed, for a minute he thought he was looking at an angel with short chocolate hair and big chocolate eyes and beautiful tanned skin. "H-hello? Can I help you?"

Nai smiled, "Yes, I was told some travelers came through here. I was looking for them, two men and a girl in pink."

"Yes, they left about a half hour ago, they went to get a boat to get to the island."

The woman smiled brightly, "Alright, thank you."

The shopkeeper whistled as he finished with the table and moved to take the dishes to the back. Another knock sounded and he grinned turning to the door, "Did you forget something…miss?"

It was a man. His face was hidden behind the half cloth and one of his hands rested on the handle of a wheelchair and the other held a menacing looking scythe. A short blond man looked at him through slit eyes.

"You had a criminal from the Ryukoos by the name of Mugen in here didn't you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you're trying to hide him I don't care. But my little friend here wants to kill him so bad he can taste it. And when he gets like this he's impossible to control."

At that moment the little blond man came at him. He was fast and screaming wildly, the shopkeeper was forced onto his back and he desperately tried to scramble away. AS the man came upon him the one who spoke stopped him.

"Now…tell me."

"W-well, I don't kn-know if this is who you-re lookin for or not. B-but some guy c-came through here with some w-weird tattoos. He said he was going to Ikitski Island."

The moved back outside the shop, "You're gonna forget you ever saw us."

And like that they were gone. The man waited until her heard nothing and went out the back door.

"Well, that's no very nice, you promised not to tell anyone."

The last thing the man saw was the creepy blond haired man coming towards him…then he felt nothing.

* * *

Nai huffed loudly as she walked back to wards the small restaurant, "I don't know my way around this place. I should have asked for directions the first time."

She came up to the shop and knocked as she entered, "Hello? Sir?"

She noted the broken dishes on the floor and unsheathed her Sais. Holding the sharp knives tightly in her hands, "Sir, is everything alright?"

She came to the back door and quickly kicked it open, "Shit."

Nai didn't even need to check for a pulse, there was too much blood for him to not be dead, and the claw marks on his chest and face were nasty. "An animal didn't make these…this was a weapon."

The woman sighed again as she moved at a run. Something bad was about to happen, trouble always followed the four of them just when the sky got clear.

* * *

"Oh!" Fuu started excitedly, "There's a boat!" She stopped suddenly as she moved towards it and turned to the men, "I almost forgot souvenirs?"

Jin raised a brow, "Souvenirs?"

"Some castella cakes." The girl shoved her pink change purse into Mugen's hands and turned them around, pushing them away, "Just hurry and get them, all the cash you need is in there. I'll get the boat."

The men turned and walked away into the busy streets. Mumbling about how crazy the young girl was acting.

Fuu sent their backs longing looks as she turned around and smiled as a small white butterfly flutter last her face. She followed it's short path to a man's shoulder.

She took a sharp intake of breath and the man looked over his shoulder at her. She swallowed nervously, "Um, you wouldn't happen to be Seizo Kasumi by chance would you?"

The man turned fully and the butterfly flew away, the girl bowed respectfully, "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

With that she scampered away and boarded the boat, gazing at the island as the vessel moved to her destination.

* * *

Jin held the pink purse with his pointer finger and thumb and scanned his eyes over the many choices of Castella Cake. Mugen had his palms pressed flat to the glass as he tried to decide. He looked over his shoulder at his stoic companion, "Anyone of these things will do right?"

"I suppose so, though they are all rather high."

"Well how much money has she got?"

Jin dipped his slender fingers into the purse and pulled out a bald up piece of paper. He and Mugen raised a brow at each other then bought the cakes.

Jin tried to ignore the annoying sound of Mugen munching in his ear as the silently read Fuu's letter together,

_It's been too hard to say goodbye so I'm going the rest of the way alone. I wanted you to know that I really enjoyed the talk we had around the campfire last night. Before I knew it, I found myself wishing that this journey could go on forever. But then all of a sudden I got scared. When I thought of the four of us splitting up I started to panic. Maybe I've been relying on you guys too much this whole time. I wasn't sure if I could make it on my own once this journey was over. So I started giving it a lot of thought. Nai would be willing to stay with me, but I don't want her to give up her life so she can take care of me. So, I'm making this last leg of the journey on my own. And just one last thing, please don't fight each other. I really don't want either of you to die. Well, I hope you guys are happy and Jin, take care of my cousin, and Mugen try to stay out of trouble. Thanks, and I hope we meet again._

* * *

The island was not as grand and Fuu pictured it to be. The houses were old and the people were scarce.

It all seemed to unreal, the vast fields of sunflowers and the burnt remains of homes, and crosses and stakes.

The images flashed through her head all too vivid. As if she had been there. People, samurai, crosses, fire…screams. She knocked on every door. Asking if they had seen the man by the name of Seizo Kasumi, her father.

Just as she gave up hope a woman gave in, "The person you're looking for…are you related?"

"He's my father."

"Hm, go to the north cape, there is a house alone by itself. That's where he is." The woman turned to leave, "You should go quickly, there is not much time."

Fuu's world instantly brightened, "Thank you!"

* * *

"If you're looking for Kasumi's daughter, she's gone across the island."

Jin and Mugen tore their eyes way from the scenery to look at the man. Jin gave him a quick once over before asking, "You know Seizo Kasumi?"

The man stared out t the ocean, not looking at the two samurai, "I know he's a felon who abandoned his country and his family. And let his life be taken over by some strange foreign religion."

Mugen stood and the man didn't move an inch, "I also know that he's the man the Shogunate wants eliminated more than anyone else. They've known all along that his daughter was looking for him. Hired ninja's to track her in exchange for his niece. Even without the ninja we've followed her all the way here to his whereabouts. And now, although it pains me to say this, I must insist that you two die right here."

The man's katana clicked away from its sheath and Mugen moved to stand to the side of Jin, both of them mimicking the man's actions with their own weapons.

Mugen smirked, "You sure you wanna take us on? You've got a big pair on you pal."

The man smiled under his broad straw hat, "Come, I hope that you don't disappoint me."

* * *

It seemed like she had been walking forever. The same flower that she used to describe the man now crowded her from every direction.

She felt a sense of foreboding that maybe she had come all this way for nothing, maybe he wasn't here, or maybe he was dead.

As her thoughts started to weigh heavy she looked up to see where she was going and stopped. A man in a wheelchair was in the middle of the dirt road. He didn't speak; he looked as if he couldn't.

"Why in such a rush little girl?"

Fuu whipped her head around, looking for the speaker.

The man moved the dying flower away from his face as he smirked, "It's so unfortunate, life is such a bitch sometimes. You make a really long journey and just as you finally reach your destination…the whole thing blows up in your face."

It was the man from the shop. His left eye covered by a patch and his hand holding his scythe in a vice like grip. He smirked and looked away from the flower to Fuu, "You see, I want him to know what that feels like. I want him to know exactly how we feel."

Fuu took a step back, something in her mind told her to run, "W-what are you saying?"

The man smirked, "I'm saying…you're standing in your grave."


	18. Our Journey's End

**Chapter 18**

**Our Journey's End**

**A/N:** Last chapter! Next is the epilogue! I hope you liked it! There may be a sequel!

* * *

It all happened so fast. Mugen was beyond frustrated and Jin simply tried to hide it. When the man swung his blade, it would disappear, the reappear in mid-strike.

Mugen was loosing terribly and Jin only jumped in every once in a while. The man moved like a ninja, Jin noticed, disappearing then reappearing behind or next to his enemy. He tried to strategize in his head, but it all ended quickly when he heard Mugen splash into the water below.

The man turned to Jin and tipped his hat, "Show me the student that was able to take down Enjiro Mariah."

Jin glared at the man, "How is it that you know about that?"

The man only smirked and Jin knew, this man was with the Shogunate, and it made him angry for more than one reason.

* * *

All she could here was her heart beating in her ears and her sandals pounding the dirt. She ran as fast as she could which didn't seem as much because her pursuer was right on her.

She stopped completely as something whizzed past her, sunflower heads fell from their stems in one swift moment and Fuu fell to her knees.

She noticed the metal blade of the scythe lying only a few feet away, attached to a chain.

She completely gave up and her head hung, chin on her chest. She flinched as the man knelt behind her and reached over her shoulder. He caressed her softly at first, then a sharp pain exploded in her gut and she blacked out.

* * *

Nai watched with tears in her eyes. She would destroy their honor if she jumped in now. But she had one question, where was Fuu?

A noise forced her behind a large barrel and he watched as the little blond man climbed onto the roof of the building infront of her. He chuckled evily, causing all three men to turn around in mild agitation.

"Mugen…"

"Who wants me now?" Mugen barked.

The little man chuckled gain, nibbling and drooling on his own hand, "We got the girl."

Nai, Mugen, and Jin's eyes widened. "Come to the church, the one on the island."

Nai inched up the roof behind him, silently, like the shadow she was. "You better hurry, he-!"

The blond toad was cut off as Nai dived at him, forcing them both off the roof and to the ground. They tumbled for a bit until she knocked him off into the water.

It was quiet as she stood and popped her shoulder back into place, "Miss me?"

Jin smiled and Mugen smirked. The man smiled too, "So, you are Kasumi's niece?"

The female ninja looked over her shoulder and glared at the man but she decided to ignore him and look to Mugen, "We're going to get Fuu."

"We?! I'm staying right here!"

The man squatted and sighed, "Please decide who will stay and fight me."

Nai sighed also, "Mugen, you know better than anyone that the person Fuu wants to see save her the most…is you."

The man sheathed his sword and turned to the docks. He pointed at Jin, "You better not die! We got unfinished business!"

Jin nodded and looked at Nai as she stepped to him. She smiled, her eyes watering, "This isn't the reunion I was hoping for."

The stoic samurai put his forehead on hers and looked directly in her chocolate eyes. A tear ran down her face, "Don't die. I mean it." She said seriously. Jin nodded as she jumped onto the boat with Mugen.

Jin smiled as the boat took off. The man stood from his squat, "She is very beautiful and I admire your love for each other…but you will die here. If you hadn't killed your master, I would own that dojo, and under my teachings, that girl would be no more."

Jin glared as he recalled Nai's words when he first met her. _"No one won. My master said that's why your Master did what he did. He tested you to make sure you weren't weak, and that it was truly just because you were evenly matched. He made a bet that day, if you lost; some group was going to take you and the dojo. But if you won they would leave everything be."_

Jin glared, "You're Kageto Hikaria."

The man bowed his head, "Yes, I am. And it is destiny that I kill you."

Jin only answered by unsheathing his katana.

* * *

The ninja and samurai rode in silence. Staring ahead at the island, "So after this, it's over?" Nai asked quietly.

"Yeah."

A splash alerted the two as the boat's driver fell into the water. Nai's eyes narrowed as the blond toad crawled onto the boat.

"I want to kill him…but I can't! It's sooo hard!"

Mugen started to prepare himself until Nai shook her head, "Get Fuu. I got this."

The toad-man chuckled, "So…I have to go through you first?" he chuckled, "That's fine with me!"

Nai knew that Mugen couldn't function in a tight spot, but she had no problem. Every blow was matched with one of her own. The man dived and she dived back, tipping the boat over.

Mugen searched the water and saw her alone, then and arm wrapped around her neck from behind. She struggled before opening her mouth and muffled 'Go!' was heard.

It was harder then she thought it would be. The little thing was fast despite the water. She screamed, losing more air as it dug its claws into her arm.

Nai lashed out and stabbed him in the chest. She popped up on the surface and greedily took in air as the water blossomed red around her. She pulled herself up to sit on the water like it was solid ground, a ninja trick.

She pouted as she nursed her arm and looked out at the island, "Damn, that is a really long walk."

* * *

Speed. Speed and talent. Speed, talent, and heart. That's all there is here. His speed was no match, his talent was close, but his heart was greater.

As their swords clashed and rang out, as so many close calls caused Jin's heart to beat faster, the outcome became more and more clear.

The stood and stared at each other. A long very uncomfortable silence, then they struck.

A clear ringing sound followed by droplets of blood hitting the ground. Jin's eyes widened as he clutched his chest, and fell into the water without a word.

* * *

Nai clutched her stomach as a sharp pain settled in it, she bent over and emptied the contents of said organ then wiped her mouth. She dragged herself onto the beach and looked over her shoulder at the opposite shore.

"Get a hold of yourself Nai."

* * *

Fuu's head snapped to the side as a swift blow landed to her cheek. She cried out a little, spitting out the blood that burned her tongue.

The man smirked, "You know, I don't have to kill you." Another blow.

"There is always the option of leaving you half dead." Another blow.

Fuu kept her head hung. Hurt and scared. She was so close to giving up. Mugen wouldn't save her. He didn't care. Maybe the others would, but all that mattered was-

"Hey…"

She looked up and her eyes watered, "…Mugen…"

He looked a little tired and slightly beat, his hair hanging in his face. He breathed heavily and the man paused his beating of Fuu to smile at the messy samurai.

Mugen took a shaky breath, "Sorry buddy. Time to giver her back now."

The man chuckled, "Oh! I am so happy now! We finally met at last."

Mugen just continued to glare, "So, who the hell are you people?"

Now the man was frustrated, "Don't play dumb with me! If you have forgotten us then fine…but we will remember you for the rest of our lives. Allow me to help jog your memory."

Mugen listened boredly, only vaguely remembering the encounter that was being described to him. Back when he stole from cargo ships, seemed like these men were some victims of that. It wasn't a great surprise that Mugen didn't really care.

He flicked away some dirt from his ear, "Ok, so…who are you again?"

"Dammit you ruined me and my brother's life! WE lost everything because of you!"

A feminine chuckled caused the man's eyes to widen as Nai stepped next to Mugen, "That blond toad was your brother?"

"Was..?"

Nai smirked, "Yeah was, that ugly thing tried to kill me, so…"

"You killed my brother!"

The woman shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I did."

The man was too angry for words. He quickly moved his scythe behind Fuu's head. Nai and Mugen glanced at each other.

He chuckled, "You don't get it! I will kill this little girl!"

Mugen shrugged, "Go head, I don't care."

The man was horrified and Nai glared at him, her eyes going that menacing white, "Feel free to try me…I'll snap your neck so fast you won't know what the hell happened."

Mugen stepped up and pulled his katana, Nai blinked her chocolate eyes widening. Mugen sighed, "I'll put down my sword. But you have to let her go."

The man moved his scythe, "Well do it then."

Mugen threw the sword at Mugen and it cut her binds, the girl was week on her feet but Nai was instantly next to her and caught her cousin before she fell.

Mugen beckoned to the exit with his head, "Nai, get her out of here."

Nai nodded and started to walk away, Fuu struggled a bit, "But…Mugen…"

"I said go!"

* * *

"C'mon Fuu, don't give up on me!"

The teen lent against her cousin heavily, "Nai, what if he's not there?"

"You came all this way, we came all this way…he'll be there. Trust-"

Nai stopped suddenly and spilled the contents of her stomach again. Fuu panicked, "Nai!"

"I'm fine, it's nothing bad." The woman said, shaking her head and smiling, "It's definitely nothing bad."

The cousins continued on, the hope of meeting their father and uncle the only thing keeping them moving. A small house appeared just on a small hill, "Fuu look."

And she did look, her hope swelling in her chest.

The two females were smiling ear to ear as they stared at the small wooden door. This was it. Fuu was going to meet her father, and Nai her uncle.

A frail voice startled the girl a little, "May I help you?"

It was a small old man. He smiled kindly, "This is no place for two young lady's like yourselves to be wandering around."

Nai took a deep breath, "We're not wandering, we're looking for someone."

Fuu glanced at her cousin, "We traveled a long way, and faced many dangers to get here."

The man looked closer at the two girls. Remembering tales of beautiful a beautiful woman with chocolate eyes, and two little girls with the same warm orbs.

He smiled, "You're Kasumi's daughter aren't you?"

Fuu nodded and he looked to Nai, "And you're his niece."

"How did you know?"

"Stories about a beautiful wife and a gorgeous daughter, and a niece who was a spitting image of the wife's beauty." He gave each girl on more longing look, "Wait here."

They waited and soon they were ushered in. Both girls felt the painful blow to their chests as they saw the man, lying there, apparently extremely sick.

His voice came to them in low painful rasps, "I'm sorry that I can not stand and greet you. My sight is not well either, please tell me your names."

Nai was too afraid to remove her hand from her mouth, terrified that a cry would accompany her tears.

Fuu balled her fists, "Every since I was a very young girl, my mother, aunt, cousin, and I lived by ourselves. I watched my mother become increasingly ill, and my cousin being beaten day after day. I was told that my father had died. But on her deathbed, my mother told me that my father was indeed alive, that he had abandoned us. If I met him now, I wouldn't accept any excuses. I won't forgive him as long as I live. And why should I? He knows nothing about what my family went through. How my cousin was sent away and abused…or how my mother died."

She choked back a sob and continued, "I swore that when I got older, I would find him, and clock him good for them. But I can't. It's not fair! I can't do anything to you now…not if you're like this."

Nai fell to her knees, finally releasing her sobs and Fuu turned away to the door. The man turned his head and opened his barley seeing eyes, "Fuu…"

The girl only stopped a little then left with a painful goodbye.

As she lent against the door her cousins cries became louder and more painful. And she cried to herself. This wasn't how she pictured it, he wasn't supposed to be…dying.

Footsteps caused the girl to look up and dry her tears. It was that man, the one she had mistaken for her father. He slowly made his way to the hut and stopped just outside the door.

"Who are you?" the old man asked.

He simply threw a glance at Fuu and opened the door. Nai looked up, tears still staining her face. Her eyes widened and she stood as the man stepped to her uncle. "Jin…what did you do to him?"

Hikaria only looked to the female with and apology heavy in his eyes. He unsheathed his sword for about the thousandth time that day and turned to her uncle, "Seizo Kasumi, I have come here under order of the Shogunate to kill you."

Fuu lashed out but Nai held her back, knowing they could not interfere. Hikaria gripped the sword tighter, "Do you have any last words."

A raspy 'Fuu' caused the girl to stop struggling, "I never stopped thinking about you and your mother, or Nai. I loved all of you and I left to protect you. I still love you and always will."

Fuu just stared.

"Nai."

"Y-yes uncle?"

"Take care of Fuu."

His last words were a small order to his niece as his blood stained Hikaria's sword.

Nai pushed Fuu, "Run!"

* * *

Mugen stood when he no longer heard or felt the church falling around him. It was time to end this stupid fight, and he was going to win.

* * *

Fuu looked over her shoulder at the cliff the at the back of her cousin.

Nai drew her sais and Hikaria took a fighting stance, "You wish to fight me?"

"I don't plan on dying."

Before the first blow was handed Nai's eyes widened at what she was seeing, or rather who, "Jin…"

Hikaria turned to the man, "Do you really want to throw your life away?"

"I'm not throwing it away. I have friends and a love that are worth even more than my own life."

Nai smiled.

"fine, it ends here."

* * *

Mugen huffed heavily, "two down, one-!" The pain was numbing, like a hollow hole in his chest.

The bullet sat snuggly next to his heart and his blood blossomed like a rose across his chest.

The man in the wheelchair managed a smirk as Mugen moved closer, "You bastard! You'll regret shooting me!"

The smirk never waivered and Mugen noticed why just as the worlds exploded around him.

* * *

"Jin!"

The name floated on two simultaneous voices as the metal protruded through his stomach.

Hikaria coughed on his own blood, "You opened your defense…"

"…so you would open yours." Jin finished.

The man hit the ground as Jin landed in warm arms. And explosion sounded in his ear as Fuu screamed, "Mugen!"

Jin looked up at Nai, "He's dead…"

"If you mean Mugen, I doubt it."

He reached up and put his fingers in her short hair as it fell in her face, "I'm sorry."

She chuckled, "No need. You're not dead either."

* * *

Nai smiled as she bowed her head to the grave, Fuu doing the same next to her. "We'll come visit him every chance we get."

The teen nodded, "I'd like that."

Nai hugged the girl, "Should we check on the wounded animals?"

Fuu laughed, "Sure."

* * *

Jin cracked open his eyes and looked at Mugen, "You awake?"

He was answered with a raspy, "Yeah."

"It may just be me, but this doesn't seem like hell."

"It's weird."

"What?"

"I don't want to kill you. That has never happened before."

"Same here."

"Wow, you two really do look like dead animals."

Mugen tried to roll over onto his back, failing. Instead he settled for glaring at the woman from his current position, "Fuck you."

The woman smirked, "Uh no, I would rather fuck Jin."

The man stuck out his tongue and looked the other way as Jin chuckled, that was his Nai.

Fuu giggled, "Are you guys hungry? You've been out for a week."

Mugen's head shot up, "I could eat a horse."

* * *

Nai crossed her hands over her stomach, "So…at a crossroads again huh?"

Mugen chuckled, "Yeah, except this time by choice."

Nai looked over at Fuu who stood by her side the girl looked down at the ground and Nai took a deep breath, "Jin, I'm going with Fuu."

Fuu looked uo and Jin stepped to her, "Then I'll go with the two of you."

Nai shook her head, a sweat smile on her face, "You made a certain woman a promise. I'm not telling you to stay with her, but at least find Shino and tell her. Please."

Jin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nai cupped his cheek with one hand and with the other put his hand on her stomach, "Jin, this isn't a sad goodbye. It's not even goodbye, more like a see you later."

Jin melted when he realized exactly what was inside of the woman.

Nai smiled again, "By the time you find me he'll be one years old."

"My son? How do you know?"

The woman giggled, "A certain dragon told me."

Fuu grinned broadly and Mugen smirked, "Ha man, you're gonna have a little squirt on your hands."

Nai kissed Jin and popped Mugen behind the head. "You idiot." She turned and started down a path, "C'mon Fuu."

Fuu smiled and skipped up next to her, she waved without looking back, "See you guys later!"

Jin and Mugen looked at each other, and with a nod headed of in opposite directions.

Yeah…they would meet gain.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A whole year, and just as promised he did find her, or at least her general area.

The village seemed like a well off one. All of the children played happily and the adults dressed nice and seemed really kind.

"Um, excuse me."

The rather large woman turned around, a warm smile on her large face, "Oh my! Aren't you a handsome young man! How can I help you."

Jin bowed in respect, "I'm looking fro someone. Her name is Nai…does she live in this town?"

"Of course she does! Our little Hime is at the dojo! Just down the road. It's next to the temple, just up the stairs."

Jin suddenly had this sinking feeling on his gut. What if she gave up on him? Fell out of love? Married someone else? What if there son..?

All negative thoughts left the man as he came to the grand steps, he went up them slowly the higher he got the clearer the shouts of boys in training graced his ears, "Again!"

"Hai!"

"Again!"

"Hai!"

He stood in the opening to the dojo and peered inside. Everything was painted in bright reds and yellows and statues of gold dragons littered the pebbled ground.

One of the building proved to be the main one, as the windows were floor to ceiling and Jin could see the backs of the boys. A woman was standing at the head of the classroom, hands on her hips and a satisfied smile on her pouty lips. Her chocolate hair fell just past her shoulders and her chocolate eyes twinkled in determination, "Nai."

His breath hitched in his throat as another woman came in, holding a very small child. She caught Nai's attention and handed her the boy who giggled when she lifted him into the air and kissed him sweetly.

The other woman turned and Jin saw her, "Fuu."

"Mr. Glasses man?"

Jin looked down into two identical faces and smiled, Maya and Mioka.

Maya hopped up and grabbed the man's hand, "C'mon! Nii-chan has been waiting for you!"

Mioka nodded and ran ahead, "Nii-san! Nii-san!"

Jin let himself be pulled along in silence. "Alright, dismissed for today!"

Jin smiled to himself as the young boys ran past him and out of the gates. He felt his heart quicken when Nai and Fuu came along behind them, Nai with the giggling bundle in her arms.

Nai smiled down at her little boy. She loved how much he looked like Jin, the same dark hair and eyes.

"Nii-san!"

The woman smiled at the girl, "Yes Mioka?"

"He's here!"

"What?!" Water blurred the woman's vision as she looked up to see Maya waving and the man standing next to her. His glasses glinting from the light and that same blue yukata just as crisp as ever.

"Jin."

Nai stood stock still as Jin came closer. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked down at the baby. Gently taking him into his lithe arms, "This is…"

"Yukimaru."

Jin smiled, "I love his name."

"I thought you would." The woman giggled as he lent down and kissed her sweetly, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

"Jin, Jin, wake up."

Jin groggily looked up at the woman above him and smiled drowsily, softly caressing her face.

She smiled, "I know you're tired but I want to show you something."

Jin followed the woman silently as she headed to the entrance of the dojo, leaving it and entering the temple. He saw two lavish headstones, both in the shape of dragons.

Jin wrapped and arm around the woman's waist, "These two must have been important."

Nai nodded, "My father and my master."

The samurai bowed in respect and Nai grabbed his hand, dragging him back to the entrance.

"Jin. This is what I really wanted to show you."

The woman uncovered a part of the entryway that the man hadn't noticed was covered. His eyes widened as he saw the crest of his old dojo in the wood.

It was the same as the diamond pattern on his yukata. He looked to Nai for an explanation.

She kissed him deeply and looked him in the eyes, "I was told I could do whatever I wanted with this dojo Jin. So I'm giving it to you. I love you."

Jin grabbed the woman and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless as he held her close, "I love you too."


End file.
